


Vault 9

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Charlotte Flair, Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sasha Being Sasha, Sub Sasha Banks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: “But let me warn you, sweetheart, it will not be a walk in the park for you. Not with me. I will tease you. I will deny you. Your desperation will be my pleasure, and I will push you until you can't take anymore. And then... I will push you some more. Your discomfort, your tears, and your screams...they will belong to me. And when I decide to give you that release, sweetheart, that will be my validation.”“With me, Sasha, you will grow as a submissive. Take comfort that I will never harm you, but I will make you better than what you were before each time. Is that something that interests you? That you want? Truly want?”Sasha swallowed deeply, eyes wide, “Y-yes...that's exactly what I want. Everything that you just said, that's what I want. I want The Queen.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Wearing only a pair of dark denim jeans, worn boots and a black leather jacket over a red Star Wars shirt. Sasha was more nervous than she's ever been in her life, she was doing this on a whim because she was bored and curious.

As of late, her life hadn't been anything exciting, she had a blue nosed pitbull named Gizmo and she was a bartender at a bar in Lower Manhattan.

It paid the bills and keeps food on the table but it just wasn't enough for her, she felt as if something had been missing in her life.

Sasha had been watching porn past midnight when she came across the website. She normally didn't pay much attention to the ads but that particular one caught her attention.

Hence why she was walking into the nondescript building now. After four days of researching and going through every Domina profile, she figured she found the right one to fit her. Hopefully.

The lobby of the building was open and very bright, surprisingly. The black tiled floors were clean and she could see her reflection in them, just like the windows on the outside.

If Sasha didn't have the address memorized, she would've thought she had the wrong place entirely. But here she was, about to meet with a woman she'd only spoken once and that was online. Her heart was doing excited somersaults but she felt as if she could pass out at any moment.

Sasha approached the reception desk and the dark haired woman looked up with a radiant smile, her name plate reading Alicia Fox, “Hi there, welcome to Vault 9! How may I help you today?”

Sasha swallowed, and cleared her throat nervously, “Um, I have an appointment with um...my name is Sasha Banks and I have an appointment with the...The Queen?” it felt weird saying that name out loud to another person.

“Sure thing! Just take the elevators to your right to the third floor—that's her floor, and just have a seat wherever you feel comfortable, okay? And word of advice, cutie, relax. She won't hurt you unless you beg her to.” Alicia winked and Sasha nearly died on the spot.

Sasha suddenly had the urge to run away but she just nodded and forced her feet to move in the direction of the elevators and she didn't know how she felt that there were no buttons for up or down but the doors opened the moment she walked up to them. Sasha took a steadying deep breath and stepped inside, and the doors closed immediately after she pressed the number three.

The trip up was short, but for Sasha it felt like an eternity. When the doors opened the last thing Sasha expected was to be introduced into a room immediately, it wasn’t the dungeon that she’s seen in the teasing pictures on the website. But more like a living room, rather than a waiting room. It was obvious that the idea was to get people like her, newbies who were a nervous wreck, to relax. The carpet was dark, and soft and Sasha didn’t feel right walking on it with her dirty boots.

So she kicked off the moment she stepped off the elevator and left them neatly by the door before slowly making her way to one of the long sofas. She was taking everything in from the oak coffee table, the fake plants strategically placed all over the large room. It wasn’t as brightly lit like the lobby but dim enough to be comfortable as well as intimate.

Sasha sighed heavily as she finally settled down on the sofa and tentatively rifled through the magazine options that lay neatly on the table and found one of interest and surprise through the cosmos and clothing catalogs...a survival magazine. One of those camping ones.

It was a little outdated but still relevant enough to hold her attention. Completely unaware that, despite her own surveillance of the room, she was being watched. The Queen sat in her office, watching Sasha via a small camera tucked away behind a fake plant, with the perfect angle.

She found it interesting that Sasha took off her shoes at the door, and she wondered if the girl even realized what that signified. The Dominatrix hoped that they were compatible, really compatible, she was looking forward to meeting this girl. Over their emails, she seemed a little shy and all over the place and it took everything she had not to correct her, to direct her.

Sasha Banks intrigued her in a way that no one has in a very long time and Charlotte was very much pleased that she actually showed up today for their first meeting. The girl had sent in her updated medical history and proved that she was who she really was but filling the application and actually following through are two different things entirely.

She watched Sasha read through the magazine for a few moments, noting that the younger woman was genuinely interested in the content and not just looking at the pictures as she’d seen so many do before. The Queen rose from her seat and fluffed her long blonde hair.

* * *

“You know, you can tell a lot about a person by what they read.”

Sasha startled slightly, not hearing the Dominatrix’s approach, but with the carpet, how could she? Sasha set the magazine back down on the table and nearly jumped off of the sofa to greet the other woman.

“H-hi, I’m...uh, damn, I forgot,” Sasha’s eyes closed briefly, mentally chastising herself, before opening them and showing Charlotte those gorgeous brown eyes once more, “I’m sorry, I’m Sasha. I um...I say the wrong things when I’m super nervous.”

Charlotte gestured for Sasha to sit down first before taking a seat across from her on the other sofa, not wishing to make the woman even more nervous than she clearly already was, “It’s quite alright, dear. This is just a Q and A.”

Sasha nodded, swallowing nervously, “Right, right you’re right so um...how do we start this?”

Charlotte regarded her calmly, before leaning back on the sofa and crossing her legs at the knee, “Let’s start with why you’re here, Sasha.”

Sasha sighed, nodding again, “I’m just...curious.”

“Being curious is a good thing, natural even. Was there something in your life that lead you to this particular adventure? Perhaps in the bedroom?”

Sasha blushed, exhaling lightly, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’s ever had sex with anyone in the past ten months, or was it a year? She didn’t know or care anymore. The blonde seemed to have read the nervousness that was starting to creep back onto the surface that was Sasha Banks and smiled reassuringly.

“Kitten, I nor anyone else here will judge you and whatever you say to me will be in complete confidence, I promise.”

When Sasha remained silent for a few seconds too long, the Dominatrix was prepared to try a different approach but then Sasha pushed her vibrant purple hair out of her face, and went for a smile despite being so obviously out of her depth—and Charlotte found her so adorable, and she realized right then that Sasha was going to be hers.

“I guess I've just not been happy with...where my life is going? Personally and I feel like, I don't know, I'm missing something, and I just wanna see if this could fill that void? To do something I've always been a little interested in.”

“I see, and when did you first suspect that you might've been into this lifestyle?”

“Um...my sophomore year.”

“College?”

Sasha shook her head once, “High school.”

“Mm.” Charlotte shifted position and recrossed her legs, well aware that she was showing more leg and she was also aware of Sasha’s roaming eyes, “Well you've taken the first step today, and for some it's truly the hardest, and I'm proud of you.”

“I have?” Sasha’s eyes snapped up to meet the Dominatrix's intense blue eyes. She so hopeful...so _terrified, _“You are?”

Charlotte licked her lips, _oh_ she wanted to sink her teeth in this one, but the greatest prizes came to those with patience and she's had enough experience to know not to rush this. “Yes. Of course.”

“Wow, um, thank you?”

“You're welcome. So. I have to ask this, but is there anyone in your life right now?”

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, “No, just my dog.”

“Aww, I have two myself. A Doberman and German Shepard. Loves of my life.”

“Gizmo is a blue nose pit bull, and he is just a mess!” Sasha laughed, and Charlotte saw her shoulders relaxing a bit and smiled inwardly. She wanted Sasha relaxed and if talking about their fur babies did the trick then Charlotte would indulge. “He’s, and this is probably super sad, but he’s my best friend.”

“It’s not sad at all, Sasha. It’s cute. How old is he?”

“Oh, he’s only two! What about yours?”

“Let’s see, Harper, my Doberman, she’s four and Arlo is seven.”

“I love those names,” Sasha cooed, unable to help herself, then sobered up a little when she saw the lingering gaze from Charlotte, “So, uh...I think we pretty much covered everything in the emails, right? This was just a meet and greet?”

“Yes. But...we never went into depth over anything that would be considered a hard no for you?”

“...no body fluids.”

Charlotte bit back a laugh, “Of course, anything else?”

“I...” Sasha broke eye contact briefly, “I was hoping to find those out with you. I'm willing to try almost everything once before I decide. Officially.”

Charlotte’s head tilted to the side gently, “Are you still feeling a little nervous, Sasha?”

“A little bit...I never thought I would actually be here. With a real Dominatrix.” Sasha laughed softly, purple locks falling and bouncing, “I watched the videos and read the articles, but I never thought I would ever get a chance to act on my fantasy.”

“Are you excited?”

“I am!” Sasha sat back a little, trying not to seem too eager but Charlotte saw right through her but thankfully she only offered the younger woman a soft smile, “I am. I just feel so scared and so nervous but it's a good thing. I really wanna be here, and I really wanna explore this side of me. To get to know myself completely.”

The longer she listened to Sasha speak and observed her body language, Charlotte knew that this girl needed this more than she possibly even knew herself.

Sasha was starting to discover a part of herself that's already been there and something in Sasha’s life triggered that self discovery, and now that it's been awakened, she landed herself in Charlotte’s lap. Figuratively, not literally. _Yet._

“I'm glad to hear that Sasha, I really am. I've been doing this for years, and I understand the series of confusing nerves buzzing through your veins is what I refer to as submissive energy. I aim to channel that energy, and to become an outlet for you, in a very positive way.”

Sasha remained silent as Charlotte talked, she remained still as the Dominatrix moved from her seat on the opposite sofa and came to sit right next to her, angling her body towards her. The Queen crossed her legs at the knee again, and she was so close to Sasha that her foot was brushing against Sasha’s denim covered knee and she had her arm resting on the spine of the sofa.

“But let me warn you, sweetheart, it will not be a walk in the park for you. Not with me. I will tease you. I will deny you. Your desperation will be my pleasure, and I will push you until you can't take anymore. And then... I will push you some more. Your discomfort, your tears, and your screams...they will belong to me. And when I decide to give you that release,sweetheart, that will be my validation.”

Sasha was tense again, but Charlotte wasn't worried about scaring the poor girl off this time. She could see Sasha’s eyes growing darker as her words washed over her, she could see her pulse racing beneath her jaw and the Dominatrix wanted to sink her teeth into that smooth, strong neck for the second time and just like the first time, she kept a lid on the The Queen. _For now._

“With me, Sasha, you will grow as a submissive. Take comfort that I will never harm you, but I will make you better than what you were before each time. Is that something that interests you? That you want? Truly want?”

Sasha swallowed deeply, eyes wide, “Y-yes...that's exactly what I want. Everything that you just said, that's what I want. I want The Queen.”

“I know.” Charlotte brought her arm from the spine of the sofa, and placed a warm well manicured hand with black painted nails on Sasha’s shoulder, slowly caressing the leather as she slid her hand to the nape of Sasha’s neck until she was cupping it firmly, nails digging ever so slightly—enough to be acutely felt but nothing painful and she felt Sasha shiver beneath her grasp and Charlotte’s thighs clenched pleasantly, the throbbing between them increasing, “I believe it's time I show you my lair, kitten.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

_ **Months later...** _

Sasha was in so much trouble, she was late and her calls weren't being answered. Sasha cursed her boss and her lazy co-workers as she narrowly avoided colliding into another pedestrian as she jogged across the street towards the building that's really become her second home as of late for the past four months.

Alicia checked her watch as she pressed the button for the elevator doors, and shook her head at the younger woman who practically slid into the elevator, “It was nice knowing you!”

Sasha rolled her eyes once the doors were closed, “Gee, thanks.” the elevator ride, as always, took forever and Sasha was desperately trying to will away the sweat from work and her rush to get to Vault 9.

A pair of plain black leggings and a flannel is what she wore to work, definitely not something she wanted to wear for her time with The Queen but Sasha didn't have a choice. No one was answering the phones and if Sasha didn't know any better, she'd say that they were doing it on purpose.

The living room area was dark and Sasha’s heart dropped as she spotted the partially open doorway that led to the dungeon. Her converse made not a sound on the plush carpet as she went to the door and knocked on the cold metal softly, but it may as well have sounded as if she beat on the damn thing by the sound it made.

Sasha waited and she waited and she _waited_ until she was _finally _given permission to enter the The Queen's lair.

For a heart beat, Sasha was worried she'd have to go back home knowing that she disappointed her and was not allowed to atone for her mistakes. Sasha slowly pushed the door open and turned around, her back to everything, to close it and she knew that she was being a coward about it but damn it. She was allowed to stall for a few more seconds, right?

_Wrong._

Charlotte was sitting in her throne across the room, topless with her legs crossed wearing tight leather pants that looked painted on with knee high heeled boots. Charlotte was leaning to the side, twirling her trusty cane slowly as she watched her kitten tremble with anticipation by the door. Of course she had gotten all of her kitten’s texts and saw her missed calls, and of course Charlotte informed Alicia downstairs to ignore all of Sasha’s calls.

Charlotte sat perfectly still, still twirling her cane, and Sasha was practically glued to the brick wall under Charlotte’s heavy gaze, “You are late. You know I do not like tardiness, kitten.”

“I—”

“Take your shoes, pants and jacket off and get in your cage.”

Sasha, rather ungracefully, kicked off her shoes by the door and hung her jacket on the coat rack. She peeled off her leggings, her flannel barely covering the fact that she went without panties today and Charlotte didn't miss it either.

But Charlotte just continued to twirl her cane around her right pointer finger and watched as Sasha folded her leggings on top of her shoes and all but fast walked to her cage in the corner of the room that was next to Charlotte’s 'torture table' that held all of The Queen's favorite toys that she _loved _to use on her kitten.

Charlotte sighed heavily, her heels dropping loudly on the platform that supported her throne as she pushed herself out of it and Sasha’s gaze was torn between Charlotte’s beautiful bare breasts or the cane in her dominant hand, she hated that thing and Charlotte knew it. Charlotte secured the door on Sasha’s cage with her free gloved hand hand.

“You know, my sweet kitten, I was _just _bragging about you just a day ago. I was telling the The Man and Mistress Bliss just how obedient and well trained you were, how far you've come.” Charlotte tapped the top of Sasha’s cage with the tip of her cane, glaring down at the sad looking woman, “Bliss is well...more of a puppy person, but she was just dying to get her hands on you. But I told her no. However, now? Well now I'm rethinking my answer.”

Sasha whimpered, eyes shining and wide. Charlotte couldn't wait to make them red and puffy. “I'm so sorry, my Queen! I had to work late and—”

“And I don't care.” Charlotte snarled, her upper lip curling into a sneer, “I am your Queen and when I tell you to be here at a certain time, dear, I expect you here twenty minutes earlier. I had such high hopes for you, but it seems as if you're just like all the other peasants.”

“No, my Queen, I'm not I promise—”

“Silence.”

Charlotte didn't yell nor did she raise her voice, she never had to. Sasha knew that tone well enough and she was already aching and trembling all over with anticipation. She watched as best she could from her cage as Charlotte strolled over to the table and, thankfully, gingerly set the cane down.

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, coming to a stop on the other end of the table and leaned against the wall as she stared at Sasha. Taking in the sight of her sitting Indian style in her cage, baring everything for Charlotte’s eyes only, the flannel was too short to hide her from Charlotte. Luckily for her because Charlotte would've cut the thing to shreds if it had.

Charlotte wasn't lying when she told her friends and fellow Domina's about how far Sasha has come along in four months under her care and guidance.

The girl was a natural submissive and she was a natural at cunnilingus but that wasn't why Charlotte was (admittedly) defensive when asked to share. Kitten was hers and hers alone.

“Disrespectful.” Charlotte sighed heavily, as if she were truly exasperated and not secretly excited about tearing into Sasha’s perfect skin. Oh how Charlotte was going to decorate Sasha’s body like the Fourth of July. “And inconsiderate. Of my time, I almost locked you out. Almost.”

Sasha was growing red in the face now, but she knew better at this point to say anything without permission but Charlotte could read the contriteness in her pretty brown eyes. And promptly ignored it.

“After tonight though, I can't imagine that you will ever keep me waiting again.” Charlotte turned her attention to her toys, a slow smirk forming, “What sort of terrible, disgusting..._despicable_...things should I do to you tonight, kitten?”

Sasha glanced at the table briefly. “W-whatever you want, my Queen. I'm yours to do as you please.”

“Oh, I know that, dear.” Charlotte chuckled, and neatly picked up the ball gag from between the flogger and the paddle, “Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, I suppose I will have to do it for you.”

Charlotte picked up her leather flogger and the cane, knowing how much Sasha hated both of them and she walked back over to the cage and flipped the latch, the metal sliding against metal echoed sharply through the room. And even as the door swung open, Sasha knew not to move an inch until she was given permission.

“Go find your collar and leash.” Sasha did as she was told, nearly tripping over herself but the further away she crawled from those disapproving blue eyes the more they burned into her exposed backside. Sasha had to rise up on her knees to reach her collar and leash sitting on a hook above her on the wall, “In your mouth, Sasha, and hurry up. The longer you draw this out, the longer your punishment.”

But Sasha didn’t hurry, she moved at the same pace, because despite her obvious nervousness, she was excited. It's been a long time since she's really been punished and she didn't realize she had been craving it until now.

When Charlotte put the collar around Sasha’s neck, she wasn't gentle and brown eyes met narrowed blue ones briefly before Charlotte’s mouth was over hers. The kiss, if it could ever be called that, was over just as quickly as it started and Charlotte clipped Sasha’s leash to the d-ring on her collar and stood straight as Sasha sat back and stared up at her Queen. Well versed with their game.

“What is your safeword?”

Sasha didn't miss a beat. “Brouhaha.”

The corners of Charlotte’s red painted lips twitched, recalling the first time she heard it and laughed for a good thirty seconds, it was so random it was both funny and absolutely perfect. 

“And when you're gagged, what do you do when you want me to slow down?” Sasha shook her head twice and stopped, “That's my good girl. And when you want me to stop? Show me your hand signals.”

Sasha made a fist three times with both of her hands and Charlotte winked down at her in approval, before her demeanor melted back into the The Queen once more and the slack on Sasha’s leash was gone.

Charlotte walked Sasha back to her throne and got comfortable as she was previously but she kept both feet firmly planted on the platform. Charlotte set her items of choice down to the side, except the ball gag.

“Stand up and come here.”

Sasha did as she was told, knowing what Charlotte wanted. The blondes warm breath caressed her face and she was watching the Dominatrix apprehensively as the ball gag was secured around her head. Sasha could already feel herself drooling, down her chin and her neck. Sasha was half naked, tousled but her eyes...they were alive. And Charlotte knew she was ready.

In the sweetest voice she could muster without giving away her own lust, “Turn around, bend over and grab your ankles.”

_Yes ma'am._

Charlotte bit back a moan at the sight, Sasha’s pretty pink pussy was glistening and it was the perfect target. With her other hand, Charlotte pushed the flannel out of the way until it was bunched at the base of Sasha’s neck and the dominatrix could also see Sasha’s dark brown nipples from her new angle and she would be torturing those later.

Charlotte placed one gloved hand on the bare ass presented to her, and she felt Sasha moan more than she heard it and smirked, amused.

Without warning, that soft and gentle hand was gone and Sasha yelped behind her ball gag at the sudden strike.

Charlotte chuckled and brought her hand down repeatedly, eyes glued to the reddening flesh—alternating between Sasha’s ss and the back of her thighs, carefully avoiding that glistening center.

She didn't want to play that hand just yet. Charlotte took her time, making sure each spank had its desired effect. She wanted Sasha to feel it down her spine to the tips of her toes.

She wanted Sasha to hurt.

This was a punishment and Charlotte proved that point with every well placed blow.

Charlotte’s experienced eyes spied the tears on the gray concrete first before she spotted the near death grip Sasha had around her ankles while her legs quivered. And Charlotte thought Sasha looked so pretty like this, face red with humiliation, ass and thighs redder than Rudolph's nose and begging for more.

And that was exactly what Charlotte gave her, she now stood behind Sasha with the leather flogger until Sasha was suffering behind her ball gag, and Charlotte finally, and reluctantly, relented. She dropped the flogger at her feet and observed her handy work for a few beats, savoring the image.

“On your knees.”

Sasha obeyed without a second thought, and Charlotte could see how much of a mess Sasha was. Her makeup was ruined completely, her nose was puffy and red as her eyes, making her brown eyes even more striking than they already were and Sasha had drool everywhere. _Beautiful._

Charlotte knelt down in front of Sasha, eyes dancing wildly. She had tossed aside her leather gloves, wanting to feel Sasha’s flushed skin beneath her hand, to feel those hot and salty tears beneath her thumbs as she wiped them away, almost nurturing.

“Oh, baby, my sweet kitten, don't cry.” Charlotte kissed the ball between Sasha’s swollen lips gently, cooing gently, “You did so well, such a good girl. Taking that punishment like the good girl you are.”

Sasha blinked, thanking Charlotte from behind her ball gag but the Dominatrix understood her perfectly fine.

“Don't thank me yet, honey,” Charlotte released Sasha and stood, backing away slowly, “I'm just getting started.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sith


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

“Hey dude, what’s been up with you lately?” Bayley asked, finally pausing the Call of Duty game they were playing. Bayley was one of Sasha’s oldest friends from high school and one of the very few she bothered to keep in touch with. 

Sasha sighed, putting down her PS4 controller and scratched Gizmo behind his ears as he basically took a nap in her lap.

“I’m just tired, Bayls, promise. I’m fine.”

Bayley eyed her friend curiously, “You’ve been pulling longer hours at the bar, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sasha admitted quietly _ among other things... _she had to work a little harder to not only pay her bills on time, but to support her new and active (and very private) lifestyle. “And I’m going back to school next year…”

“What?! Dude that’s amazing!” Bayley laughed, socking Sasha’s arm gently, “What’s your major?”

Sasha shrugged, “Haven’t figured that out yet, and I don’t even know where I’m gonna go...but I’m 24 years old. I need to start doing something with my life before I die. I mean, Roman is doing his thing in the Marines and Seth is...well I don’t know what Seth is doing, but he’s happy in California.”

Bayley blinked, surprised that Sasha actually talked to her brother and half-brother and actually knew what they were up to, “Wait, when did you talk to Seth?”

“Last night, he wants me to come live with him...and Roman well, Roman is trying to give me his GI Bill because he says he’s never gonna use it.”

“Sasha that’s amazing...you have the best brothers I swear. Have you talked to your mom lately?”

“Uh...no, not really. I don’t really have too much to say to her.”

“Sasha…” Bayley trailed off, knowing that Sasha and her mother didn’t always have the best relationship, especially after Sasha dropped out of college her second year. “I think you should at least call her and say hi.”

“And you should start the game back up because I’m about to whoop your ass—”

“I’m in the mood to lift. You in?”

Sasha thought about it for a moment then shrugged, “Yeah, let me get changed and change Gizmo’s bowls.” Sasha gently moved Gizmos head as she scooted off the sofa.

* * *

“Go go go go!” Bayley chanted as she filmed her friend deadlifting 185 pounds, “Yes!”

Sasha dropped the bar and took a step back, shaking out her arms, “Holy shit dude, that was awesome. Did you film it?”

“Totally did.”

“Send it to me,” Sasha nodded, still breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. She put her hands on top of her head for a second, but it was long enough for Bayley to spot something on Sasha’s lower back where her tank top raised up. 

“Whoa, Sasha…” Bayley reached forward and lifted her friends tank top for a better look before Sasha quickly turned around and swatted Bayley away, “holy crap, Sash...what happened to your back?!”

“Nothing,” Sasha grumbled, “I’m fine.”

“Those looked like welts? And they look fresh. What happened?! Whose ass do I need to kick?”

“Bayley you can’t fight, stop.”

“I’ll call Mandy and Sonya.”

“Ugh, will you stop being so dramatic? I just fell at work, no big deal.”

Bayley stared at her incredulously, “You don’t seriously expect me to believe that do you? No seriously, how gullible do you think I really am?”

“You went on a date with Corbin junior year, high school.”

Bayley laughed and rolled her eyes, “You’re an asshole.”

“Please just…” Sasha stopped packing her gym bag and rubbed her face, “Trust me enough when I say that it’s nothing and that I am fine. More than fine.”

Bayley studied Sasha carefully, seeing how tense and defensive she had gotten and as badly as Bayley wanted to push...she knew from past experiences to not push Sasha too hard. Especially like this. But Bayley knew those welts weren’t from Sasha falling, but there wasn’t any evidence elsewhere on Sasha’s body for signs of abuse. 

Sasha looked perfectly fine...even glowing if one squinted enough. 

So, finally, Bayley relented. “Fine. I’ll let it go. Promise that you’re okay and you’ll tell someone if you need help, Sasha. I’m serious.”

“And I’m serious too...but I promise.”

“Good, now put your bag down...we’re not done.”

* * *

_ A couple of weeks later… _

Sasha was on her knees before The Queen, with her hands behind her head, fingers laced together tightly...wearing nothing but a blind fold. The sound of Charlotte’s high heels echoing through the dungeon made goosebumps rise on Sasha’s skin. And she trembled with anticipation knowing that Charlotte had her favorite flogger firmly in hand.

Charlotte’s sixth strike was well aimed and Sasha clenched her teeth to keep from making a sound other than; _ “Ten!... _thank you My Queen.”

Charlotte’s smirk grew, oh so close from having an opportunity to really light Sasha’s ass on fire. 

“Put your arms down.” Charlotte watched closely, Sasha’s back muscles did something to her that Charlotte couldn’t readily explain but she knew what she wanted to do to Sasha to get those taut muscles of Sasha’s dancing for her. 

Charlotte stopped directly behind her and bent over at the waist, reaching over Sasha’s shoulder and wrapped her long fingers around Sasha’s throat.

“You are such a good girl kitten.” She purred, almost menacingly and kissed the shell of Sasha’s ear that wasn’t covered by the blind fold, “A pain slut aren’t you?”

“I’m _ your _ pain slut, My Queen.”

“Yeah you are,” Charlotte sighed, dropping the flogger ungracefully on the floor, and with her newly freed hand, she placed it on Sasha’s waist firmly. The Dominatrix knelt behind her submissive, keeping Sasha between her long legs, trapping her. 

Charlotte rubbed Sasha’s stomach suggestively, just beneath her belly button, but she restrained herself—as hard as that was—Sasha came to her today for a different reason. She needed release of the corporate punishment variety. The stress of her everyday life was overwhelming and it’s been two weeks since Charlotte has seen her kitten, or even heard from her. 

“Do you need more, kitten?” Charlotte asked quietly, gently removing Sasha’s blindfold and tossing it aside. They wouldn’t be needing that anymore. 

Sasha blinked rapidly, shaking her head, “N-no.”

Charlotte nodded, and slowly released Sasha as she stood and took a step back. “Go shower, take a few minutes and meet me in the lobby.”

Sasha nodded, acknowledging that she heard and Charlotte watched as Sasha remained on her knees but leaned forward on her forearms, groaning quite loudly. And Sasha had no idea what she was doing to Charlotte’s patience—she had to have known that she pushing the older woman’s buttons. And Charlotte had to turn around and make her exit from the dungeon.

Sasha wasn’t her personal play toy, because if she were...she’d be doing things to Sasha, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

“How was it?” 

“Perfect, as always.” 

Sasha and Charlotte were sitting on the sofa next to each in Charlotte’s lobby area, they did this every time after a session. They discussed what went on inside of Charlotte’s dungeon, and Sasha would like to do some things again or if she’d like to skip something next time. And if she used one of her safe words/gestures, they’d definitely be talking about that as well. 

“And how are you feeling, kitten? You came in a little rattled. Is everything okay?”

“Uh…” Sasha glanced at the clock a bit unsure, “I don’t wanna take up all of your time—”

Charlotte smiled sweetly, though by the way Sasha shivered, it could’ve been suggestively sweet. Hell anything Charlotte did turned Sasha on, “Oh, you’re it for me today.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Charlotte would be very hard pressed to admit this, even to herself, but she was smitten with Sasha. And when she received her email, requesting a session—Charlotte cleared her schedule. 

“Well...I’ve just been working a little more lately, I plan on going back to school to finish my degree. But I don’t know what I wanna do…it’s all a little stressful when life moves faster than you can think.”

Charlotte nodded, “That it can be...what school are you going to attend?”

“One here, hopefully,” Sasha said after a while, contemplating if she was about to over share but decided that she didn’t care—Charlotte asked her, “My brother wants me to move in with him in California, but that’s not really in my sights.”

“That was a generous offer. Are you and your brother close?”

“Seth is an asshole but he’s okay sometimes, I guess.”

Charlotte chuckled, understanding that all too well about siblings, “Is that why you’re working so hard? For school?”

“Partly yeah...but I just want a better place, my lease is coming up...so I’ve been shopping around. It’s been hectic and I really needed you...like t-this session, I really needed this session.” Sasha backtracked, but Charlotte placed her hand on her thigh soothingly, hoping to calm Sasha down because in truth? Charlotte didn’t mind the slip, it told her more than what Sasha could ever say really. 

Before Charlotte could really jump on the opportunity Sasha unintentionally presented to her, the elevator pinged behind them and the doors opened, revealing a tall redhead. And Sasha blinked at the chiseled woman, she’s seen a few redheads in the bar she worked at but never anyone with vibrant red hair like that. 

“_ Oh.” _The woman smiled crookedly at Sasha, eyes twinkling, “Did I miss the threesome?”

Charlotte glared at her best friend over Sasha’s head, and it only intensified when Sasha practically jumped off of the sofa and gathered her purse. Charlotte was immediately on her feet as well, “Kitten, off so soon?”

“Yep.” Sasha glanced back at Becky who was still smiling and standing by the elevator doors then back to Charlotte who was still staring down at her, “Thank you for today...really.”

Charlotte reached out and curled her hand around the back of Sasha’s neck, ignoring the fact that they had company, “Don’t keep me waiting again, Sasha.”

It was rare that Charlotte ever used Sasha’s name, it was usually kitten or something else. “I won’t.”

Charlotte held Sasha in place, simply because she could and for a moment it looked as if she were about to claim Sasha’s mouth like she’s done dozen of times now but instead The Queen released her kitten and eased back down into her previous seat on the sofa. 

Sasha stood there for a few more seconds before turning to leave, but of course the redhead was still blocking her exit. 

“Let her leave.”

The redhead tensed slightly, eyes roaming all over Sasha’s body and Sasha immediately felt naked but it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling—just unfamiliar. 

“I know you…” the taller mysterious woman mumbled, voice thick with an accent Sasha barely noticed up until now, “Where do I know you from? Besides The Queenies bed?”

Sasha swallowed, refusing to be embarrassed in front of this woman because she had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. “I don’t know and I don’t care, get out of my way.” Sasha hissed, eyes narrowed. 

She smiled then, “Oh, feisty...I wonder if you’re as tough as you look. But that hair...I know you. _ BossnHug _…” Sasha’s breath hitched and Becky licked her lips, “Yeah...I’m a big fan of you and bubble butt.”

“I said,” Charlotte said from behind Sasha, sounding a lot closer than she was before, and Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin, “Let her _ leave.” _

The woman did not immediately move, being stubborn before she eventually stepped aside, and pressed the elevator button, “Whenever ya wanna play with The Man, I’ll make a special time for you, _ Boss. _”

The elevator doors couldn’t have opened fast enough and she practically flew into them. Sasha didn’t relax until the doors were closed, and she leaned back against the rail. 

“What the fuck was that?!” She whisper yelled, she didn’t know but Sasha new panties were already ruined.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, boredom kicked in 😭
> 
> -Sith


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just a little more into Sasha's life and how Becky knew who she and Bayley are. And some more Charsha. Oooouuu. Nothing juicy this time though, sorry. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

It was a rainy day in the city and thankfully Sasha was off of work for the next four days. She’s worked her ass off for five nights straight so her mini vacation was well deserved. The storm brewing over Boston so early in the morning wasn’t what woke Sasha up, nor was it the super vivid dream she was having starring herself and Charlotte. And they weren’t in the dungeon. 

Instead it was her phone that continuously chirped.

Sasha rolled over and reached over Gizmo for her phone, and saw that it was her best friend that attempted to FaceTime her before messaging her. Sasha opted to message Bayley back because she didn’t feel like being seen at the moment. 

Of course Bayley’s message was literally her telling Sasha to wake her ass up and call her back..in all caps. 

So Sasha did, and she was greeted with a beaming smile from her best friend with her hair down, _ “Dude! Finally! You sleep like the dead, I called you like three or four times already!” _

Sasha yawned loudly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, “It was four. What do you want BayBay? It’s not even nine in the morning yet?”

_ “I know, I know...you deserve this sleep but have you checked our Instagram or Twitter page yet?” _

Sasha tiredly rolled her eyes, “Bayley seriously c’mon…”

_ “Reebok CrossFit.” _

Sasha sighed heavily, looking at her friend via iPhone screen, “Wha?”

_ “Reebok reposted your workout videos and we are going viral! Our Instagram is up to eight hundred thousand followers!” _

It took Sasha a second or two to process what Bayley just said but when it clicked, she jumped up and yelled, “What?!” Startling her poor fur baby who barked and growled, and Sasha laughed, patting his side but, “What?!”

_ “Yes! See! Dude, can you imagine if we get sponsored for CrossFit?!” _

Sasha shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face, “I could definitely use the extra money to save up.”

_ “Just making work out videos and wearing Reebok gear? Hell yeah, that’s easy forever money.” _

“That’s...unbelievable but holy shit.”

_ “Yeah I know, we’re hitting the gym today. Cool?” _

Sasha was tired but this is what they needed, so she’d work through it, “Yeah...yeah. Let me get a few more hours of sleep and I’ll text you later.”

Bayley smiled, the video lagging a bit, _ “That’s cool, see you soon Boss, love you.” _ Bayley ended their FaceTime call and Sasha tossed her phone aside numbly. 

“Wow.” Sasha laughed breathlessly, this wasn’t how she imagined starting her day, but she wasn’t going to complain. She sat there in her bed with her knees to her chest and her forearms resting on top of them casually. 

She couldn’t go back to sleep after hearing the good news. So she pushed the covers aside and heading to her bathroom for a warm shower and a little me-time, hopefully to take the edge off from that dream she never got to finish. 

* * *

“That’s it, baby! That’s it! One more! C’mon Sasha, push it. Straighten your back!”

“Shut up!” Sasha grunted through clenched teeth, her thighs were trembling, her calves were burning and her tank top was drenched in sweat. 

_ “You _ shut up and _ push! _” Bayley demanded, holding her phone at an angle to get the rep. 

Sasha let out a loud whoop and dropped the bar with a loud bang. “Fuck yeah, that sucked. How’d it look?”

Bayley chuckled, “It looks damn good, but I'm definitely gonna need something a lot better than my phone if we're gonna do this.”

Sasha nodded in agreement, “I’ll go half with you for a decent camera from amazon or something.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll post this when I finish editing it. And yes I’ll send you the unedited version.”

Sasha sat on the bench and grabbed her towel from her gym bag, wiping her face, “Thanks.”

“You done for the day?”

Sasha gave Bayley a ‘duh’ look, “We’ve been here for two hours, I’m starving. Unless you wanna do a set and I film?”

Bayley shook her head, “Not this time, this is just for you. We’ll do mine tomorrow unless you have plans?”

Sasha set her towel aside, shaking her head, “Nope, I’m free. And hopefully if all of this shit goes like we want. I can finally quit that stupid job and sleep all damn day.”

“I’m gonna go to the restroom then we can go hit up that pizza place you like so much, cool?”

Sasha nodded, still guzzling down her water—stomach growling loud enough that it nearly shook the bench Sasha was sitting on. 

As Sasha was packing up her gym bag, her mind drifted away from her throbbing muscles and to the blonde powerhouse that has now begun to invade her dreams. Not that Sasha was complaining, not at all. 

She wished that she could...maybe talk to Charlotte outside of the Vault, but she knew that it was impossible and probably against the Vault rules anyway. Wishful thinking was always a weakness of hers. 

Sasha jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Bayley standing there with a soft smile, “You okay?”

“Yeah? Ahem, yeah, tired and sore.”

“Lucky you, tomorrow is a rest day.”

“Just remember that karma is a bitch, your ass is mine tomorrow Baybay.”

“Promises, promises.”

* * *

_ Hours later… _

Sasha finally finished her grocery shopping for the next week or so, and she was just double checking her list because she didn’t want to have to come back. Especially with the rainy weather they’d be getting later on in the week. 

Sasha hadn’t realized that she was slowly pushing her basket until she collided with someone else’s basket, “Oh I’m sorry…” she trailed off when she saw exactly who she ran into. 

Charlotte’s frown immediately morphed into something relaxed and warm, “Sasha, funny running into you here. How are you?”

“More like me running into you,” Sasha shrugged, “I’m fine, just...getting some stuff before the storm. You?”

“Same thing. How have you been? Feeling better I hope.” Charlotte moved a little closer to avoid being overheard from people passing by. 

“I’ve been okay, I’ll be back to see you sometime this week.”

“Actually,” Charlotte lowered her voice and Sasha swallowed nervously, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. Would you mind grabbing coffee with me tomorrow?”

Sasha’s stomach twisted in a knot, scared she might’ve done something wrong but Charlotte didn’t seem vexed or anything. They’ve been doing this dance for almost five months now...she’d like to think she’s somewhat good at reading Charlotte’s micro expressions. 

“Sure, where?”

“Assuming you live in the area, how about the little cafe with no name four blocks from here?”

Sasha knew the place, she knew it well. She often stopped there after a long night shift or right before a long day shift at the bar. It was a cozy private little shop.

“Does nine work for you?”

Just enough time for Sasha to finish her morning run and take a quick shower, “Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow Charlotte.”

* * *

Sasha was five minutes late, but it wasn’t her fault...entirely. Gizmo was in a playful mood and Sasha could never not indulge him in a few sessions of fetch with his favorite tennis ball. She was pretty sure her downstairs neighbors hated her for it so early in the morning but that wasn’t her problem. 

But she was relieved to see that it wasn’t as crowded as it usually was and she spotted Charlotte taking a seat in the corner. 

_ Guess I’m not the only one that’s late...good. _

Sasha waved to the barista who knew Sasha’s order by heart since she came in so frequently. Sasha unzipped her jacket and pulled it off as she made her way to Charlotte and slid into the seat across from her, surprising the older woman a bit. 

“Oh hey,” Charlotte blinked but she was smiling, “I just ordered, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what you wanted otherwise I would’ve ordered for you too.”

Sasha smiled back, “It’s fine, I come here enough. They know what I like.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it?”

“Of course,” Sasha flipped her hair, showing a little bit of that attitude that drove Charlotte wild, “besides, I’m cool with the owner so I get perks too.”

“Do you work tonight?”

“No I’m off for the next couple of days, and I’ve been living life. I guess.” Sasha looked at Charlotte closely and saw that she was smartly dressed and was instantly curious, “Where do you work?” She asked before she realized her slip, “Wait, I’m not supposed to ask that, am I?”

Charlotte chuckled but waited to answer because the barista brought over their drinks, “Only when we’re doing a scene. When we are just sitting down talking, there are no rules, Sasha. You aren’t my personal submissive, Sasha.”

And as much sense as that made to Sasha, it made her feel a certain type of way on the inside. “Right. Right...so why exactly did you wanna meet for coffee?”

Charlotte took a hearty sip of her cappuccino, contemplating her next choice of words, knowing that what she was about to ask was..._ risky _, at best. “You’ve been coming to Vault 9 for five months now and I’m fairly certain to you like it enough to keep coming back repeatedly, right?”

“Right…” Sasha answered with narrowed eyes, almost as if she were wary about answering. Charlotte didn’t blame her. 

“Would you say that you liked it enough to attend an event with me?”

Sasha sat back in her seat, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her, “W-what? Wait...you want me to do what?”

Charlotte sighed, “I know it’s a big thing to ask of anyone. Especially so new to the scene, but you’ve come so far in such a short amount of time. I apologize if I overstepped.”

“No no,” Sasha moved her coffee cup aside and set her hands in her lap, “No, it’s not that...you didn’t, I...I’m just a little surprised that you’re asking me. I mean, you’re well...you’re _ you _ and I’m _ me _.”

“You’re selling yourself short.” Charlotte smiled a little, “There’s a lot more to you underneath that attitude, purple hair and layer of insecurity.”

“Excuse you?” Charlotte ignored her, and Sasha could count on two hands when Charlotte addressed her attitude head on but they weren’t in the Vault today and she felt weird about it. 

“It’s okay if you truly want to say no.”

“That’s the thing...I don’t want to. I wanna explore more of myself with this lifestyle but I’m...I don’t know anyone who’s into it. And to be quite honest with you, Charlotte, I don’t have time to try and get to know anyone. Everything is just moving so fast for me.”

“I understand...and considering what we’ve done already at Vault 9. I would assume that you not only now trust me with both your safety and your body, Sasha, but with your mind as well.”

“Hmm.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth quirking, “Am I wrong?”

…“No. you’re not wrong.” Sasha shrugged softly, “It feels weird though.”

“What does?”

“Trusting someone like that.”

“Why does that feel weird?” Charlotte pressed, she didn’t want to push too far and was following Sasha’s lead—this wasn’t the talk that Charlotte had in mind for today. But she’d take it and hold it close.

It took Sasha a little while to answer Charlotte’s question which was just fine with the older woman because she knew that she was going to get an honest answer from Sasha. She’s only known the young woman for five months, almost six now, but Charlotte knew that emotions were easy for Sasha to feel. But equally hard to express...and it was always most obvious during their sessions. Sasha was the type to hold in her emotions until they blew up on her but Charlotte has witnessed Sasha’s emotional breaks become less and less dramatic and chaotic over time under her careful but firm direction. 

“It feels weird because I pay you to do that stuff with me and it’s your job to make sure that I’m safe. During our sessions...our connection was,” Sasha smiled briefly, “It was deep. But I thought it was just my imagination, you know? I’m fooling myself because that’s what you were _ paid _to do.”

Charlotte nodded, setting her cup aside gently, she wanted to tell Sasha that it wasn’t just her imagination but Charlotte wanted Sasha to say her piece first, “But?”

“But...we ran into each other in a grocery store and you asked me to join you for coffee just to ask me out on a kinky date. Honestly, I’ve had worse propositions.”

Charlotte laughed, “Well, I hope I have better luck than they did.”

“You’re doing okay so far. Will we be doing the same thing that we do at the Vault?”

Charlotte thought over her answer carefully, taking time to drink more of her coffee, “What we do there, Sasha, is tailored specifically towards your likes and your dislikes. Though I admit that it can be very intense sometimes.”

They both shared a quiet laugh because the statement was true.

“But no, we won’t be doing any of that at the event...I simply want to show you off and introduce you into the lifestyle outside of a controlled space at the same time. I consider it a win-win.”

“If I say yes…” Sasha looked up at Charlotte, eyebrow raised, “What do I have to do then? Besides listening to what you tell me to do and not to do.”

“Just let me take care of you, Sasha, and trust me to protect you.”

“Protect me? Protect me from what?”

“You truly have no idea what a gem you are.” Charlotte mumbled, almost too low for Sasha to hear her, “There will be some thirsty dommes there, and they will no doubt want to get their hands on you.”

Sasha blinked taking it all in, “Can I ask what it would be like as your personal submissive? Do you take them to vault 9 too? Or…”

“I’m not exactly into the 24/7 lifestyle thing, but I have a special room in my home for those occasions when I am feeling _ on. _ And when I’m _ off _...I would just love spending time with my girlfriend.”

“Wait so…” Sasha’s eyebrows furrowed and Charlotte saw her walls going up, “Your girlfriend? She’s okay with you doing _ this _with other people?”

Charlotte laughed, catching on to Sasha’s confusion quickly, “I haven’t had a girlfriend in over a year and a half, Sasha. But if I did have a girlfriend, she’d very much be okay with it because she’d also be my submissive as well.” Charlotte didn’t bother to tell Sasha that she was her only female client.

_ “Oh…” _Sasha took more hearty sips of her caffeine, “I guess that makes sense…”

“I should hope so.” Charlotte smirked, licking her bottom lip.

“Okay, smart ass...so, when is this thing anyway?”

“Next Thursday. Would you be available?”

“I might be...just answer one more question for me?”

“Of course.”

Sasha bit her bottom lip, “I’m flattered that you asked me, and I know we still have more to discuss...but I’ve been hurt and used too many times in my life. And I’m not…”_ heavy exhale, “ _ I need to know before I give you my answer; is this a one time thing?”

Charlotte straightened up in her chair, holding Sasha’s gaze steadily, hoping that the younger woman saw the pure open honesty in her blue eyes. “I certainly hope it isn’t, kitten.”

“How can you be so sure, Charlotte? How can I?”

“I only have my word, but I’ve never taken any of my clients as far as I've taken you, kitten. If I may be so bold, Sasha, you’re the only one that I touch the way that I do. Despite the rules of the Vault.”

Sasha’s breath hitched, her coffee completely forgotten now. “Why?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve been into the lifestyle my whole life, and not counting Vault 9 at all, I’ve only had two subs. I’m very picky about who I bring into my home and who I allow to wear my collar. And you interest me, Sasha. You caught my attention the very first day. I think that there is something there between us but I won’t pursue it unless I know it’s mutual.”

Charlotte waited with bated breath for Sasha’s response. For anything that she just said, because Charlotte was never one to dick around or beat around the bush about what she wanted.

“If you need time to think, I-”

“I’ll go.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind words and the kudos! Inspiration has struck so I've decided to put in some work. 
> 
> -Sith


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related!

_ That very same day but later in the evening... _

Sasha was having dinner with her best friends Bayley, Mandy, and Sonya. They were all having a good time sitting in the booth of a cajun restaurant and just enjoying each others company. It’s a tradition that they all try to keep up with on a monthly basis around their busy schedules to catch up and check in with each other outside of text messaging and FaceTime. Sure they all saw each other every other day and worked out quite often but to just sit down, relax and really just talk all together? This is what this was for. Usually, they were at someone’s apartment with a crap ton of takeout and over the top rom-com and horror movies. It was actually Bayley’s idea for them all to meet up at this cajun restaurant slash bar.

They’d been sitting in the booth for a little more than an hour with their plates half eaten, but the place wasn’t that crowded given that it was a tuesday night so it wasn’t as if anyone were waiting for the somewhat secluded booth to open up.

Sasha was sitting on the inside next to Mandy leaning up against the wall and she had her legs resting comfortably in the woman’s lap while Sonya and Bayley sat on the other side.

“So,” Mandy said, finishing off her third martini but she was far from being tipsy--they all knew that it took more than just some fruity drinks to get Mandy started, “What’s up with you two on IG and Twitter? You guys literally blew up overnight since the Reebok crossfit brand hit you up!”

“Yeah,” Sonya put more ketchup on her plate because she was the only person who would order a burger in a cajun restaurant, “Hear anymore about from them or what?”

Bayley shook her head, “Not yet, but we’ve been hitting the gym twice a day now and making more videos in hopes for something more solid than a wishful shoutout.”

Mandy gave them both a look, “Well don’t burn yourselves out, it’ll come to you just don’t rush it. It took me three years to get a sponsor when I started bodybuilding. But you two are really inspiring though, so I have no doubt you’ll get it sooner than I ever did.”

“Speaking of burning out,” Bayley piped up, looking at Sonya curiously, “Did you and Charly burn out or what? You guys went from posting lovey dovey stuff on IG to like nothing at all, dude.”

Sonya shrugged casually, looking completely unbothered by the question, “I don’t know, we just...fell off, I guess. I mean, Charly was nice and I really liked her but she just wasn’t the right one. It happens.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow, feeling as if they were missing the whole story--and knowing Sonya, they were. And it was going to be like pulling teeth to get it out of her, “Okay? You can’t just leave it at that! You two were so cute together, what did you do?”

Sonya looked between her friends with wide eyes, completely offended, “What do ya mean what did I do?! Why do I have to be the guilty one?!”

Bayley quickly raised her hands, laughing in surprise from Sonya’s explosive response that drew more than a few eyes but those people went ignored, “Whoa, I didn’t say anything dude.”

But Sonya continued on like Bayley hadn’t said a word, “It’s not _ my _ fault that the woman was super insecure and jealous of you guys, I mean I _ told _her over and over that you guys are my best friends! Since like, high school--”

“Middle school.” Mandy corrected, being completely unhelpful.

“Whatever, she was just too jealous and she didn’t want me hanging out with you guys anymore. We fought a lot about it, so I just told her that if she couldn’t accept you guys then we’re just gonna have problems.”

Sasha and Mandy shared a look while Bayley just side Sonya, almost impressed. It was a little unusual for Sonya to put one of her relationships on the line for them...usually it was the other way around. Everytime Sonya got a new girlfriend, she was always the one and they’d always have to deal with her sappy ass IG posts and live streams while she ghosted them. 

“Wow, you really told her all that though?”

“Yeah, and then she dumped me.” Sonya shrugged, looking up to see her friends all looking at her strangely and Sonya just frowned, “What?!”

“Nothing,” Mandy scoffed, shaking her head, “I’m just glad that I don’t have to deal with that with Randy. He knows his place when it comes to you all. He was jealous too at first but he quickly got over it.”

Sonya rolled her eyes at the mention of Mandy’s long term boyfriend, but if anyone noticed--they didn’t call her on it. Instead though, Mandy turned her attention to the woman with her legs in her lap.

“Sasha? You’ve been quiet all night, everything okay?”

Sasha looked around, Mandy’s observation calling everyone else’s attention and Sasha felt her face heating up. She’d been content to just chill with her friends, drink a little bit and rather be seen than heard. She had a lot of her mind not just with the potential Reebok deal that she and Bayley were working towards, or school and picking a major that best suited her interests--but Sasha’s mind was on Charlotte. About their coffee date that they had earlier today and mostly about what they discussed, but she couldn’t exactly tell that to her closest friends. 

There were way too many questions that would be asked and Sasha definitely wasn’t ready to give anyone any answers. Hell, she was still trying to figure them out on her own. So Sasha settled for her half truths and prayed that none of them called her out on her bullshit.

“Just work and school, been trying to think of a major but it’s harder than it was the first time.”

Mandy smiled sympathetically and continued to rub Sasha’s shin, “Don’t rush it, it’ll come to you. Have you made a list yet? You should make a list of ten majors that you think would be best for you and then do thorough research on them.”

“No, what you need is a good orgasm so you can relax and think clearer.” Sonya said, making Bayley roll her eyes.

“Sonya, christ dude--”

“No, no,” Sonya put down her burger, looking dead serious now and Sasha groaned. She knew that Sonya shouldn’t have ordered that third beer, out of the four of them--Sonya was the quickest one to always get tipsy first. “Listen, when was the last time lil’ bit got out and just got some!? All you do is work, Sash! You’re on vacation right?”

Sasha rolled her eyes this time, getitng defensive, “Please, just because you like to fuck and then duck every bitch that throws themselves at your feet doesn’t mean I have to be careless with my body too.”

Mandy’s jaw dropped at Sasha’s comment and Bayley pinched the bridge of her nose--this was another tradition of theirs. Sasha and Sonya butting heads every time Sonya brought up a sensitive topic about Sasha’s personal life. And Sasha’s love life? Very sensitive and private topic.

Sonya and Sasha engaged in a very heated stare down across the table, while Bayley and Mandy looked between the two women--not sure how to stop a situation from happening because both Sasha and Sonya were stubborn as hell. They could, and have, given the cold shoulder to each other for months before speaking as if nothing ever happened and have often been oblivious to hell they put their other two best friends through.

Thankfully, the tension was broken when their waiter came back with neon blue drink that looked like it could be radioactive. The man smiled, completely unaware of the standoff he just interrupted, “Sorry to interrupt ladies but this is for you. Excuse me,” He carefully reached over Mandy’s plate and set the drink in front of Sasha, “It’s from the lovely lady at the bar, leather jacket with the red hair.”

That bit of information caught everyone’s attention, making them all turn to see who the waiter was talking about and Sasha’s blood ran cold when she saw who it was. Sasha didn’t even know this woman’s name yet but she now knew that she didn’t like her. Sasha’s jaw ticked with mild irritation, and gently pushed the drink back to the waiter.

“No thank you.”

The waiter blinked in surprise, because that drink wasn’t exactly the cheapest on the menu--hell, it wasn’t on the menu at all but it wasn’t his job to play matchmaker. He just took the drink gracefully and went back to the redhead at the bar who wasn’t even miffed about it being sent back. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that she actually expected the drink to be brought back.

Bayley eyed Sasha curiously with slightly narrowed eyes, but it was Sonya that spoke up first, “See? That! That right there is what I’m talking about. That chick is hot! You could’ve gotten laid but you’re so goddamn prickly you--”

“Sonya.” Mandy cut in icily, giving the brunette her famous Ice Queen glare and Sonya huffed, going back to her burger and beer mumbling under her breath about them ganging up on her. Mandy looked at Sasha who was clearly agitated and she could see Sasha’s walls going back up, and sighed. “Sasha, baby, why’d you send it back? Sonya’s drunk but she’s right...that woman _ is _hot.”

“I don’t know, I’m tired I guess.” Sasha grumbled, moving her legs from Mandy’s lap despite the older woman trying to keep them there, “I think I’m ready to go.”

Bayley frowned, but she wasn’t going to make Sasha stay if she didn’t want to. “I’ll walk you out--”

“No, no,” Sasha winced, she didn’t want to be the debbie downer tonight but she knew she couldn’t stick around and deal with drunk Sonya poking at her sex life that they thought didn’t exist but she was tired of socialising. She loved her friends dearly but Sonya took up the last of her patience and Sasha knew that she had to get out of there and go home so she could regroup. Ever since her coffee date with Charlotte, Sasha hasn’t really had time to herself to properly think about everything. “I’ll be fine, it’s just been a long day.”

Sasha pulled a fifty out of her purse, knowing that it was entirely too much but she didn’t care. Mandy wanted to protest but she respected Sasha’s wishes and got up from the booth to let her out, “Call us when you get home, honey, okay?”

Sasha returned Mandy’s hug tightly, nodding against her shoulder, “Okay, I will. Love you.”

Mandy kissed the top of Sasha’s head before releasing her, “Love you too.”

Sasha shrugged on her jacket and fluffed out her hair, smiling at Bayley before she left and completely ignoring Sonya. As Sasha was leaving, the redhead turned her chair around completely and waved. Sasha’s plan was to ignore her but the woman seemed to get this and actually stood--well aware that Sasha’s friends were watching them closely without being noticed.

“Sorry, lass, I didn’t mean to make ya feel uncomfortable. Was just tryin’ to make a peace offerin’.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Whatever, next time you see me in public..._ don’t.” _

“Becky.” 

Sasha eyed the woman’s hand with a sour look on her face, _ did she not hear a word I said? _“Uh…”

“Listen,” Becky put her hand down, not bothered, “We got off to the wrong start, yeah? Can I walk ya outta here and explain myself?”

Sasha sighed, as much as she wanted to tell this woman to leave her the hell alone she figured it would be easier to just let her say her peace and get it all over with. Sasha had a feeling that with whatever she and Charlotte were about to try and do--she’d be seeing a lot more of this Becky woman. Sasha didn’t give a verbal answer and just moved around the taller woman, going to the exit. Becky quickly threw some bills on the counter and followed after Sasha, casting one last glance at her friends and winked, knowing that she was probably playing with fire but she just couldn’t help herself.

* * *

Outside, it had thankfully stopped raining but it was still wet and chilly out. Becky zipped her jacket closed and fixed her scarf. She caught up to Sasha easily, figuring that the purple haired firecracker didn’t live too far from the cajun bar and the two walked in silence for a little while until Becky decided to just break the silence.

“For the record, lass, I wasn’t lookin’ for ya or anything. Same place, same time ya know? If an opportunity comes knockin’ ima answer it.”

Becky was met with silence, but Sasha just nodded though it was very slight and Becky almost missed it. 

“Ya know, Charlotte is my best friend. Kinda like ya friends back there. Charlotte she uh she seems to really like ya, and I can see why. But Charlie...she’s uh, what would ya call it, uh…” Becky frowned, struggling to find the right word to describe her friend without disrespecting her or giving away too much of a story that wasn’t hers to tell, “She’s _ vulnerable. _Yah, I like that word the best.”

Sasha stopped walking forcing Becky to stop as well for two reasons. She was tired of listening to Becky and two she didn’t want the woman to know where she lived even though it was very much possible that Becky could look that particular information up at the Vault.

“Can you please get to the damn point, _ Becky?!” _

“Just...” Becky frowned down at Sasha stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, “Be gentle with her, okay?”

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Do you wanna see the welts on _ my _back? It’s her that needs to be gentle with me!” Sasha didn’t know what possessed her to say that to Becky. But she knew that the other woman knew what went on between her and Charlotteone way or the other. Though Sasha tried not to think too much on that fact.

Becky frowned, not liking Sasha’s sarcasm when she was trying to be serious, “If this is just some curiosity killed the cat experiment to you then ya need to step off right now, troll. This might be a game to you, but it ain’t for her. After this ‘date’ just let her down easy and—”

“Look you redheaded step child, who the hell do you think you are telling me what I need to do or how I feel?! You don’t know me, or how I feel about Charlotte, hell I don’t even know! But I wanna! _You_ don’t deserve to know because it’s none of your goddamn business!”

Sasha turned slightly and signaled for a taxi cab, she was over this entire interaction. 

Becky blinked back in surprise, not expecting Sasha to just pop off at her—from Charlotte’s description of her, Becky was aware that Sasha had an attitude but she had no idea it was this explosive and she wondered if Charlotte even knew how loud and fired up Sasha could get. 

“I didn’t mean to offend ya, I just think she’s movin’ too fast with ya and I don’t want either of ya gettin’ hurt over something stupid.”

“I didn’t know that I even asked you for your opinion. And I also didn’t know that going on a date was stupid.” Sasha sassed back, eyebrows raised.

“No, what’s stupid is that ya think that goin’ to some kinky event is actually a real date when its really a booty call but here we are.” Becky scoffed, letting her frustration of not getting past Sasha’s porcupine like attitude get the better of her before she realized what she actually said, “Okay, wait, that’s not—”

“Whatever. Goodnight, Cheeto puff.” Sasha got into the cab quickly and slammed the door shut before Becky could get another word in. 

Becky stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab zoom away from the curb and cursed under her breath. That’s not how she wanted that talk to go and Becky just prayed that she didn’t fuck anything up for her best friend. She knew how much Charlotte liked this girl and when Becky saw her with her friends tonight, especially all cozy with that blonde with her legs in her lap, Becky got protective. 

She got protective without knowing the full story and she had a sinking feeling that she might have just fucked something up. Royally.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Could be some trouble in paradise before it’s even paradise lol this is what happens when friends meddle 🙄🙄
> 
> All mistakes are my own and sorry for the wait. 
> 
> -Sith


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Charlotte tapped her manicured fingernails against her desk rhythmically next to her phone. She’d been at work since five AM and she was already over it with the meetings and pointless conference calls. Charlotte kept glancing at the clock wondering when the appropriate time to text Sasha good morning will be. She was half hoping that Sasha would take that first step to initiate their text messaging but Charlotte understood that Sasha was new to this while Charlotte was just getting back into things. 

Charlotte looked up to see her best friend and law firm partner, Becky, staring at her and her phone before looking away quickly. Charlotte was confused, this wouldn’t be the first time today that Charlotte caught Becky doing that. Charlotte couldn’t readily pinpoint the reason for Becky looking so guilty, but she was going to get to the bottom of it when they finally caught a break today. 

Of course that break didn’t actually come until a couple hours later when they were finally able to just leave the office. Becky and Charlotte went to a little cafe that made salads and Charlotte’s favorite kombucha tea. Charlotte checked her phone again, and sighed. Of all the messages and emails she was getting today, they just weren’t from the person that she really wanted to hear from. 

“Still haven’t heard from the lil’ one, huh?”

Charlotte shook her head, with a heavy sigh, “No, but I’m not really surprised. She probably has a lot on her mind with school, her brothers and then with me asking her to this stupid event...I should’ve just asked her on a regular date, right?”

Becky didn’t answer for a minute, her focus entirely on putting more dressing on her salad, practically drowning it much to Charlotte’s dismay, “Her brothers? What do they have to do with anything?”

Charlotte shrugged, not really wanting to discuss anything Sasha told her with Becky because everything was said in confidence and the last thing she wanted to do was break Sasha’s trust, “That’s not my story to really tell, but Sasha and I talk about things outside of our extracurricular activities.”

Becky blinked in surprise, “Ya really serious ‘bout this woman?”

“I want to be, and I think she wants to be too.”

“How can ya be so sure just because she said yes to this event? Sounds like she’s just curious to me.”

Charlotte smirked, she had thought the same thing when she first had the idea to ask Sasha but Charlotte had a plan. However, Sasha blew that plan out of the water during their coffee date. 

“I thought so too but when I asked her...she—”

“Immediately said yes?”

“Nope. She made me work for it. She even accused me of just trying to get into her pants and asked if it was just a one time thing. I don’t know, I kinda had to give myself away more than I wanted to but I really like her, Becky. For the first time in a long time, I think I found someone to match me and...well, once you get to know her, you’ll see what I mean.”

Becky blinked, not really expecting to hear any of that, she really screw up and jump the gun last night. “Shit.”

Charlotte chuckled, misinterpreting Becky’s comment, “I know, which is why I’ll keep it simple next Thursday. We won’t do anything extra, not this time. I want her to be comfortable of course she’ll have to wear my collar to keep others away, but I just want her to see it for what it is. Then maybe a late dinner...in a way it’ll be like dinner and a movie with all the shows that will be going on.”

“Shit.”

Charlotte looked at Becky strangely, finally taking notice of her paler than usual appearance, “Okay, seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird all day, and it’s starting to get on my nerves Becks.”

Becky nervously would’ve combed her hand through her red hair if it wasn’t in a bun, but instead she held out her pinky “Okay, pinky promise you won’t hurt me.”

Charlotte’s phone buzzed on the table next to her plate, and Charlotte saw who it was from. She couldn’t stop the smile forming even if she truly wanted to. Putting a hold on her best friends weird behavior, Charlotte picked up her phone and quickly opened the message from Sasha. The message she’s been waiting on all damn day. Except...wow. 

“She’s not going.”

Becky shat a brick, figuratively thankfully, “What?”

“She’s...not going because she needs time to think.” Charlotte frowned down at her phone, confused, “I don’t...I knew I shouldn’t have asked her to that event. It was way too soon, dammit. I guess you and Alexa were right.”

“No, I was wrong.”

“Her wanting time to think is understandable, I’ll try again for a regular date when I get another green light.”

Becky sighed, shaking her head mumbling under her breath. 

“What? Becky! What is going on with you?” 

Becky held up her pinky again, insistently, “Don't hurt me, please.”

Charlotte looked between Becky’s wary but unwavering gaze to her ridiculous pinky and her phone. Charlotte wasn’t a brain surgeon but she was starting to connect the dots that Sasha’s withdrawal from their date and Becky’s weird skittish behavior was connected. Somehow. 

Feeling anger bubbling but putting a lid on it for now, Charlotte put down her fork and her phone. She was opting to giving Becky a chance to clear things up and crossed her arms promptly ignoring Becky’s pinky promise. 

...“What did you _**do**_?”

* * *

Sasha was lounging around her apartment, cleaning and listening to music. Sasha was currently doing the dishes while actively ignoring her phone that was on the counter behind her. After she sent that text to Charlotte almost an hour ago, the woman was all that she could think about despite herself. 

Becky’s words bounced around in her head all night and while Sasha knew better than to listen to her—it still struck several insecure cords and Sasha freaked. She’d been waiting for Charlotte to message her all day but soon realized that she’d have to bite the bullet and do it herself. 

Maybe this fantasy that she was living at Vault 9 was never meant to leave Vault 9, and Sasha had been fooling herself. That was not her world, and eventually she and Charlotte would burn out anyway. 

They always burned out on Sasha and Charlotte would be no different. Sasha figured it would be easier to cut her losses while she still could so she could focus on herself. Like always. 

Sasha wiped away a lone tear with a warm soapy hand, hating that she cried so easily especially when she was angry or sad—always a mixture of both emotions. 

Gizmo, who’d been content sitting by his mama to protect her and to keep her legs warm, suddenly got up and started barking in the direction of the front door. And right on cue the doorbell chimed. 

Sasha ignored it but whoever it was wouldn’t be ignored. Sasha groaned and dried her hands as she stepped over her dog so she could answer the door. 

Sasha sighed heavily when she saw who it was, “What?”

Sonya smiled somewhat though it was more like a grimace, she expected this level of bitchy from Sasha especially after their little spat last night. Sonya held up a big but cheap bottle of tequila and some Redbox movies.

“Do over?”

Sasha glared, not budging, “Who put you up to this? Mandy or Bayley?”

Sonya shrugged, “Neither. They don’t even know I’m here, this is just for me and you, Banks. So?”

Sasha sighed dramatically but she did step aside to let Sonya in, “This doesn’t mean that I forgive you, Sonya.”

“Whatever, you love me. What are you even doing anyway, I’ve been calling to see if you had any plans before I just dropped in on you.”

Sasha shrugged, untying her hair from its messy ponytail, “Well, I  _ was  _ cleaning before I was rudely interrupted.”

“You’re on vacation and you’re cleaning? Lame.”

“We all can’t make homeless look fabulous, Sonya.” Sasha replied deadpan but she plopped right down on the sofa next to the dark haired woman and kicked her feet up on the table. 

Sonya gave Sasha a look, “What, no shot glasses?”

“Nope.”

It took Sonya and Sasha less than an hour to get through half the bottle of cheap tequila and neither one of them could recall what’s been happening on the movie that Sonya rented. Hell Sasha didn’t even remember either of them putting it on. 

Currently, Sasha was relaxing back against her sofa cushions with her toes buried beneath Sonya’s thigh and when Sonya handed her the bottle, Sasha just waved it away. She was feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside so she was pretty sure she was well on her way to being drunk or at least very tipsy.

“Did you go home with the redhead chick last night?”

Sasha scoffed, eyes still glued to the screen even though she had no idea what was happening, “No, she got kinda creepy so I told her to fuck off.”

Sonya swore quietly, shifting enough that Sasha actually tore her tired eyes away from the screen to look over at Sonya to see that was leaning over so she could look at her better, “Sasha, you gotta be more careful out here. What if she--”

“Stop,” Sasha chuckled, going back to the TV, “I have pepper spray and a taser. She wasn’t gonna hurt me anyway.”

Sonya frowned, leaning away to tag another swig of tequila, “Everything’s always a joke to you, Sash.”

“No…” Sasha shook her head, blinking slowly, “No one takes me seriously and that’s not my problem. I have feelings too, but I guess those are stupid too.”

Even through her tequila heavy haze Sonya recognized that there was a story behind that statement, one that she was very interested in hearing about. And they all knew that the best time to ask Sasha to be completely open with something was when she was drinking. It was sneaky and underhanded but Sasha the most difficult of the four of them which made it harder for them to help their young friend when she truly needed them the most.

And after last night, and now, it was clear that Sasha had a lot of her mind that she was bottling up in an unhealthy way.

“Is this over what I said to you last night, Sasha?”

Sasha shook her head, eyebrows furrowing tightly--a sign that she was holding back her tears, “No, Becky did.”

“The fuck is a Becky?”

Sasha made an unladylike sound that was stuck between a laugh and soft cry, Sonya couldn’t figure out which it was, “Becky is Charlotte’s best friend, the woman from last night.”

Sonya blinked owlishly,  _ who?!  _ “Charlotte? Sasha, are you in trouble? Who’s ass do I need to bury?!”

Sasha groaned, her head rolling back onto the pillow, “No...you’re not...you’re not understanding me, Sonya. I’m not making sense, am I?”

Sonya quickly put the tequila down on the floor and focused her tipsy attention on Sasha, “No, but I wanna help you, Sasha. Help me understand?”

Sasha didn’t pick up her head, but she was looking squarely at Sonya with a rather serious look for someone who was full of tequila, “Don’t tell Mandy or Baybay. Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

_ Twenty minutes and a now empty tequila bottle later... _

Sonya and Sasha were slumped on the sofa, the movie on the TV cycling through the menu screen over and over but it was on mute. The two women sat in silence, eyes low with their legs tangled comfortably and neither woman were in the mood to move an inch.

Sonya chuckled, finally breaking their silence since Sasha finished telling her what she’s been getting up to in the past five or six months, “Holy shit. I can’t make fun of your sex life anymore.”

Sasha smirked sleepily, her eyes closed, “Top tier.”

“No kiddin’...I like handcuffs and shit, but whoa...you let her pour a candle on you!”

Sasha shivered at that particularly pleasant memory, “I...well, yeah. It was fun.”

“You really like this chick, don’t you?”

Sasha nodded, but chose to remain silent and after a while Sonya grunted as she forced herself to sit up on her elbows so she could look at Sasha. Sonya slapped the foot in her sitting in her lap roughly, startling her and Sasha picked her head up just so could glare at her but Sonya didn’t back down from Sasha’s glare like she’s witnessed so many do before.

“Look, I get what the ginger was trying to do but fuck her...this is between you and Charlotte, right?”

Sasha’s glare softened considerably as she nodded, eyebrows furrowing tightly again, and Sonya just wished that Sasha let go of those emotions that were undoubtedly coiling inside of her. However, from what Sonya gathered...there was only one way Sasha could let go of her emotions freely and there was only one person she trusted enough to do it with. It stung a little bit that they weren’t enough for Sasha to vent her fears and frustrations, but Sonya understood. She understood that sometimes...even the closest people in life weren’t always enough. Sonya figured that this woman,  _ Charlotte,  _ was Sasha’s primary outlet. Just like MMA was Sonya’s, and bodybuilding training was for Mandy and video games and hiking was for Bayley. Though, Sasha got a lot more out of her outlet than they ever could with their own.

“What she said was a dick move and I’ll gladly kick her teeth down her throat, but don’t miss out on something that you might never find again, Sash.”

Sasha groaned loudly, falling back on her pillows, the tears finally falling as she stared up at the ceiling, “It’s already too late! I sent the text earlier...and I (hiccup) can’t just take it back now. She probably thinks I’m a flake now!”

Sonya pushed Sasha’s feet off of her lap and off to the side as she slowly got to her feet, only losing her balance once, “Well, you are a world class flake Sasha, let’s be honest. But if this chick likes you, she’ll understand, won’t she?”

Sasha just shrugged, refusing to look at Sonya and she was too emotionally overwhelmed to really respond anymore. Her face hot and it felt blotchy but Sasha didn’t care anymore--she just wanted to be left alone and let the tequila run its course so she could have a dreamless sleep for once. The last thing Sasha wanted was to dream about something and or someone she could no longer have.

Sonya, recognizing the tell tale signs of a Sasha pity party, threw up her hands knowing that Sasha was going to become a lost cause if she didn’t do something soon. “I’m too drunk for this shit,” Sonya mumbled as she stepped over an unhelpful Gizmo and went into the kitchen. Sonya looked around for a few seconds before spotting Sasha’s phone on the kitchen counter. Sonya hopped up on the counter (it took her a few tries, she’d never admit it) and unlocked Sasha’s iPhone, relieved that even after all this time--Sasha still couldn’t be bothered to change the code.

Sonya saw that Sasha missed several calls from someone named Queenie with a crown emoji next to it, and she could only assume that it was the woman she was telling her about. A guess that was quickly confirmed as fact when Sonya opened Sasha’s messages. It was gross invasion of privacy but it was for Sasha’s own good and so Sonya determined that the repercussions for meddling like this would be worth it. 

The texts were long, almost a little desperate, and they were all sorry. Charlotte was apologizing on Becky’s behalf and she was asking Sasha to at least check in with her even if she wanted nothing more to do with her. Sonya sighed heavily, and looked through the little kitchen window at her slumbering best friend. Snoring softly and probably drooling all over Gizmo who had jumped up on the sofa to snuggle with his mama.

Sonya stared down at the screen of Sasha’s phone, frowning deeply and worrying her bottom lip. She didn’t know this woman besides what Sasha has told her and normally Sonya needed more than to judge anyone that was dating one of her girls or trying to. But she’s also never seen Sasha so torn up over another human being since she and her last long term girlfriend, Ronda, broke up two years ago. That was a hard time for all of them, Sasha especially. It was also the first time they’ve ever seen Mandy break someone’s nose too.

Sonya opened the message again, and began typing before she lost her nerve. When she was finished, she dropped the phone in her lap then buried her face in her hands, “Fuck, I’m too drunk for this shit. Sasha please don’t kill me for this.”

_ Buzz Buzz… _

Sonya peaked down at the screen with one eye and read the response.

_ Thank you, kitten. See you tomorrow. _

“Sasha might actually kill me this time...oh god.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Charsha in this chapter but the next chapter, oh absolutely.
> 
> Sasha is such a drama queen but we love her for it. this chapter also provides insight to a lot of other things, but I hope it was enjoyable. I wasn't too happy with this one but it is what it is.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I'm lazy.
> 
> -Sith


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sonya was way too hungover to be dealing with tasmanian devil Sasha right now. The speed that Sasha was rushing around her bedroom was making Sonya nauseous and it was taking everything in her power not to just puke all over Sasha’s bed. She was sure that the younger would kill her for it and Sonya wanted to go out with a little more dignity than that. Aside from her roaring headache and the civil war happening in her gut, Sonya  _ really  _ wanted to know how the hell Sasha was stressing and moving around so damn much without blinking. 

Sasha was more drunk than she was last night, so what gives! Sonya supposed that she should be counting her lucky stars instead because Sasha totally thought that she was the one texting Charlotte last night, and that she was drunk to remember doing it. Sonya valued her life enough to let Sasha believe that and she would be taking that secret to her grave.

Sonya shifted in Sasha’s bed, groaning softly when her stomach gurgled loudly and Sasha, half dressed, stopped and looked at Sonya wide eyed as if she forgot that she was here. “You’re still here?!”

Sonya gave Sasha a look, raising an eyebrow, “What the hell do ya mean, ‘still here’, bitch I never moved! How did you forget that I’m here?!”

Sasha groaned loudly and checked the time on her phone that was sitting on the edge of the bed, “Sonya! Dude, you can’t be here when she gets here!”

Sonya rolled her eyes, knowing that Sasha was right. Plus, Sonya didn’t even want to be here when this Charlotte chick showed up either but she be damned if she was leaving without giving this woman a death glare and getting a good look at her first. She promised not to tell Mandy or Bayley anything before Sasha was ready to spill the beans herself but shit...Sonya wanted bragging rights!

Sasha tossed her phone aside and went back into the bathroom to finish her hair, “I’m such an idiot! I should’ve never gotten drunk with you last night!”

“Rude…”

“And then I would’ve never text her and invited her  _ here!”  _

“That’s tough.” Sonya pushed the covers aside and popped her back, “Just suck it up, Sasha. It’s too late to back out now besides, if you were truly over this chick then you wouldn’t be puttin’ so much effort to look cute right now.” 

“Excuse you, I’m not  _ cute,  _ I’m pretty.”

“And you’re in one of your diva moods.” Sonya grumbled, shaking her head and combing her fingers through her messy hair, “Hopefully blonde will straighten you out.” 

“What did you just say?”

Sonya smiles sweetly at her best friend, “I  _ said  _ you moody ass midget, that I’m gonna get coffee started.” 

“Yeah, get it to go asshole!” Sasha called after Sonya who only threw up the middle finger as she was leaving Sasha’s bedroom. Sasha laughed despite herself and went back to fixing her hair. 

* * *

Sonya was on her second cup of coffee with a piece of toast and she had another pot brewing for Sasha and Charlotte, whenever she arrived. Sonya was already dressed and she had fixed her hair the best she could given the circumstances but she was going to need a shower and a serious nap. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _ Gizmo, who had been in his bed all morning, perked up and barked at the door but he didn’t move. Not yet at least. 

Sonya glanced down the hall and then back to the front door. She heard Sasha swear from behind her bedroom door, apparently having heard the knocking as well. But who wouldn’t? This woman certainly wasn’t a shy knocker. She knocked like she meant it. Sonya set her coffee aside and went to answer the door, and she was taken aback by how  _ built  _ this woman was. 

_ Jesus Christ! Is Sasha dating a blonde version of Wonder Woman?!  _ Sonya blinked, remembering to breathe, “Who are you and why are you knocking on this door?”

The woman in front of her frowned down at her, her mouth set and Sonya was sure something was about to happen but before that  _ something  _ could make itself known, they heard footsteps approaching. Sonya glanced over her shoulder and saw Sasha walking towards them and Sonya’s jaw dropped. 

Sasha was being dramatic just to come out wearing some damn joggers and a stringer tank top with her hair in a bun?!  _ Women.  _ Sonya scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You have company, midget.”

“Shut up, ass and get out of my house.”

“Rude, and to think I made more coffee,” Sonya mumbled, letting go of the door so she could give Sasha a side hug, “Call me if ya need anything, got it?”

Sasha looked at Charlotte then back to Sonya, nodding quietly but Sonya saw the gratitude in her friend's gaze. Sonya fixed her leather jacket, and then leveled a glare at Charlotte. The best glare she could come up with while being hungover, “That’s my best friend, don’t fuck up. She has three best friends that  _ will  _ kick your ass, Wonder Bread.”

Sasha ducked her head so she could hide her giggling when both of Charlotte’s eyebrows shot up at the nickname, but she did step aside so Sonya could leave, “Noted. And you are?”

“Ass kicker numero uno.” Sonya replied casually with a wink before she made her way down the hall towards the elevator.

Charlotte blinked, slightly amused then she looked at Sasha—glad to see her smiling even though she wasn’t the one that put it there, “She seems fun.”

“Sonya is a pain in my ass.” Sasha rolled her eyes, while the statement was every bit true—she loved her friend dearly, “Um, wanna come in? My neighbors are nosy, and I’d rather not be the talk of the grapevine here.”

Charlotte nodded and quickly entered the apartment and Sasha closed the door after her. “Sasha—”

“Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I could cook something for us?”

Charlotte hesitated momentarily, she  _ was  _ hungry but they could always eat later, “Sasha, I’m sorry about Becky. She...she’s also my best friend and she’s overprotective, but she truly had no right coming at you the way that she did.”

“Even if she was right?”

“I...Sasha, no…” Charlotte had a whole speech but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember the words, and it didn’t help that Sasha’s dog was sniffing around her legs and being a cute little distraction. However, Sasha’s words quickly brought Charlotte back to reality like ice cold water.

“We  _ are  _ moving too fast, Charlotte! I mean what if things at Vault 9 were just a fluke?! We had chemistry, big deal! We…” Sasha moved over to her sofa and sat down heavily, and Charlotte followed though she kept some distance between them (for Sasha’s sake), “I paid you to make me feel special Charlotte, I think we just got caught up in the moment.”

Charlotte’s need to throttle Becky came back tenfold, but the older woman just exhaled heavily and pulled out her phone. Gizmo laid down at Sasha’s feet but his mama’s focus was on their guest. “Charlotte, what are you doing?”

Charlotte didn’t answer but when she was done with her phone, she simply waited. Sasha’s phone chimed, and Charlotte watched intently as Sasha pulled her phone out to check the notification. Knowing exactly what it was. When Sasha looked up at her, eyes wide, Charlotte spoke: “This isn’t a game to me, Sasha.”

Sasha looked back down at her phone, “Did you…?”

“Just refund you the ten thousand dollars you spent at Vault 9? Yes. I did.”

“But...Charlotte, what—”

Charlotte scooted closer and tentatively reached out for Sasha’s hands and when she met no resistance, Charlotte took both of Sasha’s hands, the younger woman’s phone falling onto the sofa between them. 

“We don’t have to go to that damn event, Sasha. I don’t care about that, I just thought that would be something you’d want to experience but I realized that I might’ve gone at this all wrong.”

“Charlotte—”

“Sasha, please let me finish,” Sasha swallowed, eyes narrowing slightly but she listened and Charlotte squeezed her hands gently, “We don’t have to be public with any of that, that wasn’t my intent. I just wanted you to see the full spectrum...we don’t even have to go back to Vault 9, Sasha. I don’t need it, and I don’t need to go to that event. But what I do need, is you. I really like you and I want to see where this is going.” Charlotte took a deep breath, she was being vulnerable as she dared and she was a little terrified, “Go to dinner with me? Tomorrow night?”

Sasha looked down at their hands, then her gaze shifted to Gizmo, who was breathing quite loudly with his mouth wide open—practically smiling up at her with his tongue hanging out. Sasha looked back at Charlotte, looking into her intense blue eyes.

“Just dinner?”

_ And whatever else that you want,  _ Charlotte nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay...just dinner then. One condition though.”

Charlotte tensed, anxiously waiting, “Yes?”

“Stop calling me Sasha. That’s not my name.”

Charlotte laughed breathlessly, releasing the breath she had realized she was holding, “Whatever you say, Kitten.”

Sasha smirked, pulling one of her hands away so she could tuck a strand of hair out of her eyes, “Breakfast?”

Charlotte’s smile widened when she realized that Sasha was inviting her to stay a while longer and Charlotte would be a fool to decline such a generous offer, plus an opportunity for them to talk a little while longer. Charlotte cleared her entire day and she couldn’t think of a better way to utilize it. 

The dom in her approved of this line of thinking. Sure she’s had Sasha on a number of occasions before, but this would be different. Before, Charlotte knew Sasha on paper—she only knew what Sasha wanted her to know. But now? Now Charlotte was about to learn what made Sasha tick. Inside and out. And vice versa.

“Waffles?”

Sasha thought about it, “With bacon?”

“Of course.”

“How do you take your eggs?” Sasha called over her shoulder as she went into her kitchen, and she felt the heat of Charlotte’s gaze on her backside, making her blush even though Charlotte has done more than look before. 

Charlotte leaned back and set her ankle on her knee, and laid her arm on the back of Sasha’s sofa, “Anyway you’re willing to serve them to me.” 

Sasha caught Charlotte’s tone and rolled her eyes. This wasn’t how she expected this meeting to go but damn if she couldn’t argue with the results. Sasha just hoped that the universe was finally willing to give her a break.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

** _Three weeks later…_ **

Sasha found herself at Mandy’s upscale apartment sitting on the sofa with Bayley as they both shared a laptop, searching for a good camera that they could use for their workout videos. They’d built up quite the following in the last month and wanted to make videos with better quality, both visual and audio. 

Sonya and Mandy’s boyfriend, Randy, were sitting on the bigger sofa, both of their eyes glued to the TV as they played some NBA game. Meanwhile, Mandy was in the kitchen making one of her famous Italian dishes that her grandmother taught her when she was younger. Well, famous amongst her closest friends—and boyfriend.

Mandy enjoyed cooking for the people she loved, and she loved the fact that all the people she loved adored each other as well. Even if they bickered like it’s the end of the world.

Bayley groaned, “All of these camera’s suck, I thought Amazon was supposed to have everything?!”

“Amazon is usually more about quantity than quality,” Randy snickered, eyes never wavering from the TV hanging above the fireplace. 

“We should get a go-pro camera.” Sasha suggested, willing to forgo searching for a camera for the time being. 

Bayley looked skeptical, “Those...are expensive, Sasha, I don’t know.”

Sasha bit her bottom lip, almost blurting out that she had ten grand to blow—but she didn’t want to answer the inevitable questions that would surely come. Where did that money come from? Who did it come from? Why? Why, why,  _ why.  _ Sasha didn’t want to bring it up that she was seeing someone just yet. Not that she was ashamed of Charlotte, or how they met, but for her own sake—Sasha wanted to make sure that it was real. She and Charlotte have been ‘together’ for half a year now, but they’ve only just started dating for a month. 

Sasha had to be sure. And as much as much of pain Sonya could be—Sasha was glad that at least one of her friends knew about Charlotte. About everything. She had someone to talk to. 

“Sash? You okay, you kinda zoned out on me there?” Bayley asked, concerned but Sasha just smiled at Bayley.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m gonna go see if Mandy needs any help in the kitchen.”

Sonya smirked, “Don’t get caught sneakin’ food, midget.” Bayley and Randy laughed at Sasha’s responding middle finger.

Mandy looked up from the sauce she was stirring when the kitchen door swung open gently, revealing Sasha and Mandy smiled, “Hey, short stack, what’s up?”

Sasha shrugged, coming up to lean against the counter next to Mandy, “Need some help?”

Mandy hummed thoughtfully, “You really wanna help or are you trying to sneak some food?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, but unable to keep the smile from showing, “That was  _ one  _ time!”

“Pretty sure it was just the only time I caught you,” Mandy snorted as she moved aside, “Keep stirring until the lumps are gone, please.”

“Aye aye Captain,” Sasha pushed her hair back as she did as she was instructed, intently focused on the sauce. She wasn’t a rocket scientist in the kitchen—so she always took whatever cooking advice Mandy gave her to heart. 

For a while the two friends were quiet and content with their backs to each other, working on their own tasks until Mandy broke the silence, “Randy and I have been house shopping.”

Sasha startled slightly, her own mind having been far gone, “Oh really? That’s great...it’s definitely overdue.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You could use a bigger kitchen.”

Mandy laughed, wholeheartedly agreeing, “So, what have you been up to?”

“Nothing much, really.”

“Bullshit, you’ve been glowing for a while now. Don’t think I haven’t noticed…”

Sasha glanced over her shoulder to find that Mandy had turned around and was looking at her with a curious little smile, causing Sasha to immediately blush and turn back around.

“Sasha…” Mandy waited until Sasha turned back to her, though she was still blushing, “It’s been two years since that whole thing with Ronda. You deserve to be happy, honey.”

Sasha swallowed thickly, “I...thank you, I do, I know it.”

Mandy nodded, “Whoever it is, I hope I get to meet them soon.” With that Mandy just winked and went back to cutting her vegetables and Sasha just laughed under her breath.

Had it been Bayley or Sonya (if she didn’t already know) they would’ve never let the subject drop. But Mandy was never one to really push unless she thought one of her friends was hurting. Sasha appreciated Mandy even more than she already did.

“Her name’s Charlotte.”

Mandy was mildly surprised to hear that, but she smiled nonetheless as she carefully maneuvered the knife in her hand, “Charlotte is putting that pep in your step, hmm?”

Sasha blushed, knowing that Mandy meant it innocently (she was hoping that she did—she never knew with her friends), “I think you guys will like her.”

“You know we’re having game night at Bayley’s in three weeks, bring her then? If you’re both comfortable with that.”

Sasha went back to stirring the sauce, “Honestly, I think I’m more ready for that than she is. She’s nervous. I talk about you guys a lot because you’re the most important people in my life.”

“She can’t be any more nervous than Randy was,” Mandy snickered, “How’s the sauce coming along?”

“Uh,” Sasha looked down into the pot, giving it a few more stirs before she lowered the burner and set aside the ladle, her stomach rumbling loudly, “I think that it’s ready, which is good because I’m starving.”

Mandy picked up the bowl she’d placed all the diced vegetables into, and came to stand next to Sasha so she could dump them inside of the pot of sauce while Sasha watched, “How did you and Charlotte meet then?”

Sasha’s eyes widened slightly at the question, “Uh…”

* * *

_ A few days later... _

Charlotte yawned loudly as she gently closed her laptop and set it aside on the sofa next to her and looked down at the woman fast asleep next to her, curled into a fetal position beneath one of Charlotte’s throw blankets. They’d been spending the day at Charlotte’s downtown penthouse since Sasha had the two days off after working at the bar five days in a row. They often hung out at Sasha’s apartment because it often felt more of a home than Charlotte’s own place, but she was working on trying to fix that and that meant opening herself up.

Charlotte gazed down at the floor where Sasha’s dog, Gizmo, lay at her feet along with her own pets Harper and Arlo, her two Dobermans. The first time Charlotte invited Sasha to her home, she was worried that it would take Harper and Arlo a while to warm up to Sasha, especially if they smelled Gizmo all over her but that wasn’t the case at all. Hell, every time Sasha came over they would swarm her with kisses and wagging tails, it almost had Charlotte scoffing because  _ she  _ didn’t always get such a reaction from her pups. 

Hell, they were still warming up to Becky on occasions. And Gizmo was their new best friend, Charlotte and Sasha often had dates at the local dog park that wasn’t too far from Sasha’s apartment. 

Charlotte and Sasha agreed to take things slow, to get to know one another outside of the nature of how they met. But the more Charlotte got to know the woman that Sasha was, that she truly was and not from a sheet of paper, the harder it was to keep her urges and her hands to herself.

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, picking up her phone from the arm of the sofa and began to scroll through a list of restaurants with the shortest delivery time in her area because she simply didn’t feel like cooking tonight. Charlotte ordered some Vietnamese food with a promise that it would be delivered in thirty minutes or so. 

The older woman slowly rose from the sofa, careful not to disturb Sasha or any of the three pups laying on the floor in front of the sofa, sprawled out like there was nothing better in the world to do. None of them stirred when Charlotte carefully pried her feet from beneath their warm bodies, usually Arlo and Harper liked to follow her everywhere whenever she moved around their home.

“Traitors.” Charlotte chuckled, moving through her living room and down the hallway towards her bedroom so she could use the bathroom and changed into something a little more comfortable. Since Sasha was fast asleep in the living room and it would be taking their food a while to arrive, Charlotte decided that it was a good idea to straighten up her bedroom and master bathroom suite. Just in case. She and Sasha haven’t stayed at each other’s place yet but Charlotte wanted to be prepared anyway.

When Charlotte returned to the living room, she saw that Sasha had moved. Charlotte would never understand how someone so small could take up so much space. She noticed that one of Sasha’s arms was hanging off the side of the sofa and she was softly scratching behind one of Harper's ears, and Charlotte swore that if dogs could purr it would be Harper. 

It was such a cute sight that Charlotte couldn’t help but stand there and just watch. Somewhere in her mind she could hear Becky making a joke about lesbians and U-Hauls.  _ Asshole.  _

“Are you just gonna stare at me all day?”

Charlotte startled, she hadn’t even realized that Sasha was aware of her presence. Charlotte smiled as she quietly made her way back to the sofa, unable to help herself, and draped her taller body over Sasha’s. Charlotte kissed Sasha’s cheek, as close to her mouth as she could get while being careful not to rest all of her weight down on Sasha—she didn’t want to squish her. 

“Mm,” Charlotte sighed heavily, pressing her face into Sasha’s hair, “How was your nap?”

“I don’t know, I’m still tired.”

Charlotte chuckled, kissing more exposed skin, “You came over just to sleep, didn’t you? Long night?”

Sasha nodded, eyes still closed and she just looked so adorable and innocent. Charlotte wanted to do not so innocent things to her—her thoughts invoked a physical reaction. Charlotte had rolled her hips gently into Sasha’s backside and she felt the younger woman shiver beneath her. 

Another kiss, “Sorry.”

Sasha didn’t say anything, instead she shifted and Charlotte pushed herself up on her hands to give Sasha room to flip over on her back while kicking away the blanket. Sasha spread her thighs and cradled Charlotte’s body between her legs, and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Charlotte's eyes took in the view beneath her, Sasha had taken off her hoodie a while ago and was now in just a pair of running shorts and a tank top. A tank top that made it clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra. All it would take was one little tug and Charlotte would’ve been a happy woman. She missed seeing Sasha’s breasts, hell she even dreamed about them. They just fit in the palms of her hands so well. 

Charlotte suddenly remembered that Sasha had said something to her and forced herself to look back up into Sasha’s brown eyes. A little embarrassed but Sasha was amused and blushing herself. 

“Why not?” 

Sasha played with the baby hairs on the back of Charlotte’s neck, knowing how much the blonde loved that. “I don’t know…”

Charlotte hummed softly, sighing. Her hair tickling Sasha’s bare arms and neck. Charlotte’s eyes drifted down to Sasha’s mouth then back up. Charlotte didn’t think she’d ever get tired of appreciating Sasha’s natural beauty. Deep down inside she knew that it was no longer infatuation. Charlotte’s thoughts were broken when she felt pressure on her neck and blinked when she realized that Sasha had guided her mouth down to her own, her small hands now in her hair. 

Charlotte hummed again, deeper, kissing Sasha back. Licking and nibbling at Sasha’s bottom lip, Charlotte took over easily as she finally allowed herself to lay down full on top Sasha. 

“You okay, kitten?”

“Yeah,” Sasha whispered into their kiss, shifting again but Charlotte didn’t let her get far. They were kissing again, and Sasha didn’t submit so quickly this time. Charlotte purred, she loved a challenge. 

Charlotte pressed harder into Sasha, rolling her hips purposefully making Sasha moan softly.  _ Damn... _ Charlotte almost forgot how wet Sasha could get her with just a small little moan. Charlotte reaches down between their bodies, needing to feel Sasha’s skin against her own. 

Sasha broke their kiss, pulling her head back and Charlotte was all teeth and lips against her throat while pushing Sasha’s tank top until it was bunched under her breasts. 

Then suddenly Charlotte stopped everything and Sasha, despite herself, whined and looked at the woman above her, confused. 

Charlotte just smirked, “Why couldn’t you sleep last night, kitten. The  _ truth _ this time, please.” 

Sasha swallows thickly, Charlotte was being polite about it...The Queen would’ve tanned her ass for the white lie. “I…”

“You what?”

“I’m horny.”

Surprised, Charlotte laughed loudly startling the pups still lounging on the floor below them, “So am I. Try again, Sasha. Don’t make me ask you for the truth again.”

Sasha tried to hide her excitement at the threat but of course Charlotte saw right through her, “I miss The Queen.”

Charlotte kissed Sasha’s chin before pulling back slightly, “What? Am I not enough for you or something?”

Sasha was confused for a split second before her eyes widened in panic but before she could try and fix it, she noticed the mirth in Charlotte’s eyes and punched her instead. “That wasn’t funny, asshole.”

“Your face was priceless,” Charlotte laughed, leaning forward and pecking Sasha a few times until she got a smile, “I miss it too baby. Is this why you’ve been such a brat lately?”

“You noticed?”

“I notice everything if it involves you.” Charlotte said quietly, “From day one, you had me. I know it feels like it but we aren’t ready to go back there yet, not yet. When we’re ready, I’ll take you into the Throne Room.”

The Throne Room wasn’t the dungeon at Vault 9...Charlotte had told Sasha a few weeks ago that she broke the lease (a story for another time) seeing as she didn’t need it anymore because Sasha was now hers. No. The Throne Room was in reference to the room with the deadbolt on it that was down the hall from Charlotte’s bedroom. 

It wasn’t as elaborate as the dungeon in Vault 9 but Sasha liked it better here. Because this was Charlotte’s private quarters, it had her personal touch to it and when Charlotte allowed her into the soundproofed room (wouldn’t want to give the dogs a scare or worry them) Sasha immediately felt Charlotte all around her.

“Okay,” Sasha whispered, fully trusting Charlotte to take care of her. To take care of them. “I’m still horny though.”

Charlotte scoffed, the feeling was very much mutual but instead she gave Sasha another kiss before she shifted down until she was able to lay her head down on Sasha’s chest. Charlotte’s body was longer than Sasha’s but she somehow managed to make it work on the sofa,  _ somehow.  _

“Me too, but we have all night. I’ve ordered some food and it should be here soon. You’re going to thank me later, kitten. Trust me.” 

Sasha grumbled but she didn’t argue because she  _ was  _ starving. She picked up the remote and began channel surfing, her other hand still in Charlotte’s hair. 

_ I could get used to this,  _ they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all mistakes are my own. Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, I truly enjoy them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Maybe we'll get to see The Queen one last time before this is all said and done.:)
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> -Sith


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related 😉

* * *

Charlotte sighed for the umpteenth time and checked her watch as subtly as she could, and also to make sure that she didn’t miss a text message from Sasha but there was nothing just yet. She figured Sasha was fast asleep, recalling that Sasha was working some earlier shifts at the bar this week. Charlotte was currently with her business partner, Becky, and they were in California meeting a few investors for their company for the week. Charlotte usually left Arlo and Harper at their usual dog hotel whenever she was out of town for business, it was pretty pricey but Charlotte wanted nothing but the best for her babies and they were the only caretakers that Charlotte would trust with their care and safety.

Until she met Sasha and Charlotte saw how Sasha was with Gizmo, so when Sasha offered to look after Arlo and Harper—Charlotte agreed, after triple checking if Sasha was absolutely sure that she could handle all three knuckleheads. For the past two days, Sasha has sent Charlotte pictures and videos of them lounging around Sasha's apartment, or at the dog park having fun and Charlotte loved how happy her babies looked with Gizmo and Sasha...she was really glad that Arlo and Harper approved of Sasha because she really liked this woman. And Charlotte was extremely happy that Gizmo liked any of them as well.

Charlotte was startled out of her day dreaming when Becky kicked her under the table and when Charlotte glared in her direction but there wasn't any real heat behind it. Charlotte sighed again, and went back to writing her notes for this meeting, collecting a few talking points. This could not have dragged on any longer.

Except that it did exactly that.

~~

“You wanna hit the hotel bar with me, Char?”

Charlotte tossed her blazer aside on her hotel bed as she sat on the edge to take off her high heels, “No, you can go ahead without me. I'm pretty tired, Becky.”

“Bullshit,” the redhead said, folding her arms and looking at her best friend with a raised eyebrow, “Ya been mopin' since we left Boston. This doesn't have anything to do with a certain purple haired woman does it?”

When Charlotte didn't answer, it was all the confirmation that Becky needed. After nearly derailing probably the best thing to ever happen to her best friend, Becky's been feeling guilty even after knowing that the two women have been dating for the past two, nearly three months now. Charlotte didn't confide too much with Becky as much about her relationship with Sasha and Becky knew that it was her own doing considering how hard she came at Sasha a few months ago. Charlotte has long since forgiven her but she's kept that aspect of her life tight lipped and it was bugging Becky beyond reason. She just wanted to be there for her long time friend, and Becky could admit that she overstepped but she was growing tired of the distance. She wanted to meet the woman that Charlotte was smitten for, properly this time.

“Her name is Sasha.”

Becky cleared her throat and nodded, pushing her hands in her pockets of her slacks almost awkwardly, “How is she then?”

“She's good, actually.” Charlotte glanced down at her phone in her lap then she looked up at Becky, smiling, “Hmm, you know what? Let's go down to the bar. I could use a drink after today.”

“Uh, okay...” Becky took a step back as Charlotte rose from the bed and headed towards their shared bathroom, unsure of what just happened but one thing was pretty clear. Becky was being shut out, and she didn't like it.

When Charlotte came back out of the bathroom and collected her blazer, Becky was already ready and waiting by the door but she stopped her friend before she could reach the door, “You know I'm sorry for what I did that night, don't ya?”

“I...yeah, Becks, I know.”

“Do you?” Becky pressed, eyebrows furrowing, “'Cause you're shutting me out when all I want is for ya to be happy.”

“I...” Charlotte blinked and studied Becky for a moment, ready to argue but she couldn't because she knew that Becky was right. Charlotte was actively avoiding talking about Sasha and their relationship with her best friend. “I know that, and it's not that...not really. I've forgiven you for that, Becky.”

“Has she then?”

Charlotte shrugged, “She understands why you did it.”

“So, what's the problem with us then?”

Charlotte combed her fingers through her blonde hair tiredly, “We've only just started dating, Becky, and I just want her all to myself before I start introducing her to you and our inner circle. You know how critical they can be, and then with you...yeah. I don't want to make it seem like I'm introducing her for anyone's approval. I want Sasha and I to be in a good and secure spot first.”

“As long as ya know that I'm here when ya need me to be, okay?”

Charlotte smiled at her friend, and pulled Becky in for a quick hug, “Ready to go now?”

It still stung a little but Becky knew that it was her own doing and she accepted that, and she'd do her best to try to make up for her mistake with Charlotte first until she was able to do so with Sasha. “Yeah, I could use more than one drink though.”

* * *

** _Back in Boston..._ **

Sasha woke up from her evening nap feeling a bit sore around her shoulders and her abdominal area from her session at the gym with Bayley earlier for their weekly video to post on Friday evening right on schedule. Today had been a little more intense than usual but it was a good sore that Sasha was feeling, it definitely called for a good nap after that hot shower she had. Currently she was laying in the middle of her bed with Arlo laying at the foot of her bed with the German Shepherd resting her head on Sasha's shin.

Gizmo and Harper were probably still in the living room watching Paw Patrol that Sasha left on for them. It amused her that they were entirely too invested in that show. Sasha reached for her phone underneath her pillow and took a quick photo of Arlo and sent it to Charlotte before setting her phone aside again. Sasha's stomach growled but she was just too lazy to move yet, not even sure if she wanted to order some take out or actually cook something for dinner.

Sasha closed her eyes, intending to rest them for a little while...but before she knew it, she was waking up again, but it wasn't as calm as the first time she woke up because she had three different breed of dogs running through her apartment and barking at the door as if they had all lost their damn minds. Over their loud barking, Sasha could faintly make out the sound of someone knocking on her front door and she quickly pushed her duvet aside and ignored her sore abs as she quickly made her way to her front door, managing to quiet down the three knuckleheads and push them back long enough for her to actually look out the peephole then open the door, knowing that they wouldn't run out but she could feel hot breath on the back of her legs.

“Uh, hey, what are you guys doing here?”

Bayley and Mandy glanced at each other then at Sasha, then at the three dogs standing directly behind her—though both of Sasha's friends only recognized Gizmo and they both would've remembered if Sasha adopted two more dogs, especially a Doberman and German Shepard.

“Uh...we just came over to see if you wanted to go out for wings and bowling, we called but you weren't answering.” Bayley sounded a little hesitant, still eyeing the unfamiliar dogs in Sasha's apartment, “But I guess you have your hands full tonight?”

“Sasha, whose dogs are those?” Mandy asked, not wanting to beat around the bush like Bayley seemed content to do. “And can we come in?”

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry.”Sasha made a face and stepped aside, and subtle made Harper move too since he was the biggest, and the nosiest, out of the three. Sasha closed the door after Mandy and Bayley, relieved when the nosy pups figured out that they weren't a threat and went back to whatever it was that they were doing, except Arlo who stuck close to Sasha.

“So? Whose dogs are these, Sash?”

“Oh, uh...Charlotte’s.”

“Oh.” Mandy smirked, and Bayley was completely lost, looking between her two friends as if she was missing the joke or some inside secret.

“Oh? Oh what? And who is Charlotte? Do we know them?”

Mandy’s smug all knowing look had Bayley’s eyes narrowing, especially when Sasha looked away bashfully. And Bayley knew immediately that she was missing something, and she was a little unnerved that the German Shepherd was still staring at her, mouth open and tongue out. Bayley knew better but it was as if the dog was studying her or something.

Sasha rubbed the back of her neck as she led her two friends further into her apartment where Harper and Gizmo took residence on the sofa once more, but were quickly shooed out of the way so that Sasha and her friends could sit down.

“Well?” Bayley pressed, eyes still darting between her two friends and Mandy just looked at Sasha as if she were passing the ball over to her. “I mean, she must be a pretty good friend if you’re watching her dogs...and if she trusts you that much.”

Sasha scoffed, “What, you don’t think that I’m good with dogs?”

Bayley smirked at Sasha, rolling her eyes playfully, “You know what I mean, and you’re totally avoiding the question.”

Sasha sighed, knowing that Bayley was right--she was avoiding the question, but Sasha also knew that Bayley deserved the truth as well. Sasha was a hundred percent positive that Mandy has already filled in Randy. Sasha didn’t want Bayley’s feelings to be hurt by being the last one in their group to know, especially since they always spent so much time together. 

“Okay...Charlotte is more than a friend...she’s my girlfriend. We’re together, and we have been for a few months now.”

The room was quiet except for the heavy breathing from the dogs and the TV playing in the background, and Sasha and Mandy shared a brief glance as Bayley processed what Sasha just told her and piecing together the dots. A smile began to slowly form on Bayley’s face when it all clicked into place, making sense. Sasha’s good mood, the pep in her step...just _ everything. _Bayley felt as if she should just be slapping herself in the face for not figuring it out sooner. 

Bayley couldn’t even find it in herself to be upset that Mandy didn’t even look as surprised as she felt about Sasha’s big reveal. 

“Who else knows about this?”

Mandy shrugged and looked at Sasha apologetically, “I told Randy.”

Sasha rolled her eyes but she already knew that, “I told Sonya like a while ago—”

“What?!”

“That troll knew before me?!”

“In my defense! We were drunk!”

“There’s a story there,” Mandy said, getting more comfortable in the corner of the sofa, “How much does Sonya know?”

“Everything.”

“Holy shit, how the hell did she manage to keep this to herself this whole time?” Bayley laughed for a moment before getting serious, “But seriously, Sasha...why didn’t you say anything about you dating sooner?”

Sasha sighed, pulling a throw pillow into her lap, “Honestly? I just...wanted to do something on my own without you guys having to worry about me.”

“But Sasha, honey,” Mandy reached over, taking Sasha’s hand and squeezing gently, “We’ll always worry about you, we’ll always worry about one another. We’re family.”

“I know...I—”

“You don’t have to explain, Sash,” Bayley cut in gently, knowing that after everything that happened with Sasha’s last relationship—getting back onto the dating scene was hard for Sasha, let alone talking about it. “This thing you have with Charlotte, is it serious?”

Sasha worried her bottom lip for a moment before nodding shortly, “Yeah.”

Mandy and Bayley knew that the question was unnecessary considering that Sasha was dog sitting for this woman, and any pet owner would know that this was a serious thing of trust. 

“And you’re happy? Really happy, honey?”

It was Mandy who asked the question this time, and Sasha smiled at her two friends, her heart squeezing gently, “I am.”

Bayley clapped her hands together loudly, startling the other two women and the three dogs, “Then we are too, Sasha. Well, until she fucks up.”

“Oh god,” Sasha groaned, but she was laughing as well—relieved that Bayley took the news so well, despite being the last to know, “Anyway…”

“How’d you guys meet?”

“Oh, uh, we met at—”

“At a club,” Mandy interrupted with a dramatic eye roll, “But don’t bother pressing for answers because that’s all little miss here is willing to give. But since apparently Sonya of all people knows _ everything _we couldn’t just ask her.”

“You could,” Sasha smirked, not at all worried, “Or you can just wait until I’m ready to tell you dorks.”

“Same ol’ Sash, sharp as a whistle.” Bayley snorted, shaking her head, “We came over here to see if you were alive and wanted to come out tonight, but I’m assuming with dog duty the answer is no?”

“Actually, these three are well behaved.” Sasha scratched Arlo behind her ear gently, “I can hang out for a few hours with you guys, I’ll have to meet you there unless you wanna wait for me here?”

Mandy shrugged, “Meet us there, Randy made reservations and I don’t think leaving him and Sonya alone for too long is a good idea. Remember what happened at the laser tag arcade?”

Bayley and Sasha winced, and Bayley also stood from her seat in the armchair and followed Mandy to the door, “Yeah, I’ll join you. See you in about an hour then?”

Sasha shook her head at both them, smirking, because she already knew what they were both in a hurry to leave, and why Bayley didn’t volunteer to stay behind and wait with her. They weren’t slick. But they didn’t know that Sasha had dirt on Sonya and that the woman wouldn’t be saying a word to anyone about anything anytime soon. 

Sasha followed them to the door, still smirking at her two favorite people, “Sure, text me the address.”

They all bid their goodbyes before Sasha was closing and locking the door after them and she looked down at Arlo, scratching her behind her ear once again, “I have a love for idiots, but don’t tell your mama I said that okay?”

Arlo offered a muffled bark as she shuffled closer for more scratches which brought Harper and Gizmo over for some love and Sasha just laughed, sinking to the floor with her back against the door as she let them swarm her playfully. She was totally gonna be late.

* * *

** _A few days later…_ **

Sasha was sitting in the parking lot of a StarBucks attempting to give three rowdy dogs their own Puppuccino’s but it only resulted in them making a mess all over the leather seats and parts of her arm and her face from the grateful kisses.

Sasha would definitely have to clean the mess before picking up Charlotte from the airport the next morning. It still baffled her that the woman left her the keys to her SUV while she was gone, Charlotte’s reasoning being so Sasha didn’t have to deal with walking the three knuckleheads everywhere all the time. 

Admittedly, this is the first time all week that Sasha has actually driven Charlotte’s vehicle since taking her to the airport nearly a week ago and driving back home. But today was particularly hot and they’d been to the dog park, and Sasha wanted to reward the pups and she wasn’t willing to let them walk on the hot concrete. 

Sasha was wiping her face when ringing blared through the speakers, startling her and Sasha quickly answered the phone with a wide smile when she realized that it was Charlotte trying to FaceTime her.

_ “Hello? Sasha? Can you hear me? This damn phone...hello?” _

Sasha chuckled as she put the phone on the dock, and then put the car in gear to go home, maybe stop and get something quick to eat, “I’m here, how’s California?”

_ “Hot. How’s everything there? Where are you guys?” _

“Went to Starbucks after visiting the dog park, it’s hot here too so we didn’t stay long.”

_ “Oh Starbucks sounds good right about now,”  _ Charlotte smiled into the camera,  _ “You’re lookin’ mighty fine today, Ms. Banks...someone special I should know about?” _

Sasha was unable to hold back her smile, “Maybe...why? Wanna come over tonight?”

_ “You know I do.” _

“We’ll have to be quick because my girlfriend comes back home in the morning,” Sasha jokes, “I have to be at the airport by ten.”

_ “That you do, babe… _ ” Charlotte sighed tiredly,  _ “How are Arlo and Harper doing? The pictures are beautiful, but they’re behaving right?” _

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Yes, they’re behaving. Honestly what did you expect them to do? Lick me to death?”

_ “I hope not, that’s my job.” _

Sasha nearly crashed the car, “You’re annoying. Get off my phone, Charles. I’m also blocking you.”

Charlotte laughed,  _ “If you block me, how will you know when our date will be tomorrow night?” _

“What?” Sasha glanced at her phone for a second or two, “What date?”

_ “The one I’m gonna take you on after I get a nice long cuddle session with you...sleeping only, scouts honor.” _

“You were never a scout…but speaking of dates, remember game night with my friends? The one that got cancelled?”

Charlotte set her phone down as she began to get undressed and Sasha had a hard time not looking,  _ “Yeah, is it back on?” _

“Yeah, kind of...I told Bayley about us. She uh...she took it well, and now everyone’s super adamant about meeting you. I told them okay, but only if you’re okay with that.”

There was a moment when Charlotte didn’t say anything as she changed out of her work clothes and into her sweats and a shirt. Sasha was almost worried and opened her mouth to backpedal but Charlotte beat her to it,  _ “Honestly? I’m a little terrified to meet your friends, but I’m good to meet them, baby.” _

Sasha nearly sagged with relief in the driver's seat, and Harper licked the side of her face before moving back to the window next to Gizmo in the backseat. “Really?”

_ “They’re important to you, and I’m serious about us so yeah, really. Which I guess...brings me to my next question...would you be willing to meet my friends too? At the very least my best friend; Becky?” _

“When?” Sasha and Becky’s first few meetings weren’t exactly stellar but Sasha was still willing to try, if not for Charlotte’s sake. Sasha wasn’t sure if she and Becky would ever be ‘friends’ but she was willing to be civil with the redhead.

_ “Not right now or anything but...soon, I just wanted to know if you’d be willing, you know, after...everything.” _

Sasha smiled softly at her phone, briefly making eye contact with Charlotte as she continued to drive, “Yeah, babe. Like you said, I’m serious about us too. If she’s important to you, then yeah. When you’re ready, Char.”

Charlotte sighed and smiled at the camera, but she didn’t say anything though she didn’t exactly need to. Charlotte was content with just watching Sasha drive her car through Boston with their dogs relaxing in the backseat, safe...and happy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> \- Sith aka Keeper of “Public Property” 😂👌🏾👁👄👁


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related 😉

* * *

Tonight was game night and Sasha was hosting it at her apartment this time since it was her turn. Her apartment was already clean and ready for company and so Sasha wasn't really stressing so much while she was on her shift at work...the same job she just put her two weeks in for. About a week ago, Sasha finally figured out what she wanted to go back to school for—something she'd been interested in a while ago but of course life got in the way. And with Charlotte giving Sasha back all of the money she spent at Vault 9 she was grateful even though she bitched and moaned about the refund initially.

Quitting her job was the hardest decision Sasha's ever had to make lately in her life because that job paid her bills for not only herself but for Gizmo as well. It put food on her table, kept a roof over their heads for years but Sasha knew that it was finally time to let it go. Thankfully, her boss wasn't a dick about it, he was upset about losing one of his best senior employees but he gave Sasha all of the hours she could handle for the next two weeks.

She saved up enough to live on a budget for the next year and a half so she could get used to being in school again before she'd pick up a part time job again—and even though Charlotte offered to help, Sasha was determined that she would be fine on her own. She had a plan she's been perfecting for months now. She knew that she would be just fine.

Just earlier in the morning when Sasha arrived to work to help with inventory before the bar opened at noon, she'd gotten an email from her oldest brother, Roman, and after that Sasha's mood couldn't be brought down by  _ anything. _ Nothing at all really. She was on cloud nine all morning and not even the rude afternoon customers could wipe away her smile. For the first time in a long time, Sasha was feeling as if she could conquer the world and she felt as if she was worth something more than being a bartender living in Boston. That she was worth more than being a dot on the map. That she was worth more than a drunkards angel pouring them another drink that they considered to be their Holy Grail.

Sasha was in such a good mood she opted from taking an Uber home and just walked, enjoying the scenery since it was such a nice day. Boston was having a lot of those and she wondered if she could get away with taking Gizmo to the dog park before Charlotte came over after work so that they could run to the store and get the snacks set up for game night. But really, Sasha was looking forward to her two hour nap beforehand.

Of course, Sasha should've known that there would've been  _ one  _ thing to be able to take away her smile and damn if it wasn't sitting right in front of her apartment door. Sasha's stride slowed into a slow walk as she approached the woman she hadn't seen in way too long and Sasha wasn't sure how she was supposed to be feeling right now. Of course before she could make the decision to go back to the elevator and the woman standing at her front door spotted her and smiled at her and Sasha offered a smaller unsure version of a smile back.  _ Well, there goes that nap. _

“Sasha.”

“Mom.”

* * *

Sasha felt awkward, there was just no way around it. She'd done everything she could to keep herself busy like getting her mother something to drink, water of course, and refilling Gizmo's food and water bowl and then excusing herself to change out of her work clothes into something a little more comfortable. But they both knew that Sasha was stalling the inevitable talk that was coming.

Stephanie took a deep breath as she set her glass of water on it's coaster on the coffee table and smiled at her youngest child, gesturing to Gizmo who was sitting between them on the floor at Sasha's feet, “He's gotten bigger the last time I've seen him.”

“And a lot calmer,” Sasha smiled, reaching down to pat his belly gently, “He's still rowdy and really loud sometimes, but he's a good boy.”

Stephanie scoffed quietly, “Tell that to all of the shoes I had to replace.”

Sasha chuckled at the memory but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and she looked at her mom closely, almost suspiciously, and sighed heavily, “Not that it's not good to see you...but why are you here?”

“Well,” Stephanie cleared her throat softly, somehow everything she wanted to say was escaping her despite having rehearsed everything on her drive into the city to come see her youngest child, “I missed you.”

“You kicked me out for dropping out of college.”

Stephanie nodded, “I...yes, I did, I know...and I'm sorry for that, Sash.”

“I would've been homeless...if it wasn't for my friends. You kicked me out for taking time to myself, you didn't even care that I finished the semester. And now you're saying that you missed me? Did Roman tell you? Is that why you're here right now?”

Stephanie blinked, her eyes shining with unshed tears, “Tell me what?”

“You don't know?”

Stephanie shook her head, “Sasha, I—know what?”

Sasha's eyes narrowed, not quite sure if she believed her mom or not, but she decided to just tell her anyway. If she didn't know now, she was going to know sooner or later anyway, “I'm going back to school in the fall. I've already enrolled and I'm gonna be using Roman's GI Bill since he won't be using it.”

Stephanie stared at Sasha, quickly wiping away a lone tear, “And I'm proud of you baby, for making that decision...I really am and I'm so sorry for the mistakes that I've made with you, but...that's not why I'm here. I'm proud of you yes, but Sasha...I miss you and I'm sorry. Okay? I am so  _ so _ sorry. I should not have yelled at you, kicked you out or cut you off...it was wrong of me.”

“Yeah well...” Sasha coughed gently, looking away as she picked at random lint on her sweats, “I grew up so I should be thanking you for doing what you did.”

“Sasha, no I—”

“For what it's worth,” Sasha continued on,  _ needing  _ to get this off of her chest now that the opportunity presented itself, “I'm sorry for what I did too...I shouldn't have lied to you and I should've told you what I did.”

“Baby you did, I just didn't listen,” Stephanie moved one of the throw pillows aside as she scooted closer on the sofa towards her daughter and tentatively reached out to take Sasha's hand and she was relieved when Sasha didn't flinch or pull away, “I was so caught up in what I wanted for you, I didn't stop to think about what  _ you  _ wanted for yourself. I was grooming you for something that you didn't want because your brothers weren't interested and that wasn't fair to you. And that cost me dearly...”

Sasha looked down at their connected hands, a part of her wanted to pull away and throw stones—the side of her that resented her mother for shunning her the way that she did but the bigger part of Sasha? Wanted nothing more than to reconnect with her mom, to have what they used to have before they imploded. She missed her mom, whether Sasha wanted to admit it or not, she did.

Sasha slowly pulled her hand from beneath Stephanie’s cause the older woman to sob unable to hold it in, but Sasha simply moved closer and pulled her mom in for a hug and Stephanie hugged her back just as tightly, unable to hold on to her emotions and neither could Sasha, she was just quieter about it.

* * *

** _Across the city…_ **

Charlotte was watching the clock, she wasn’t ashamed to admit that. She didn’t have any other meetings for the rest of the day but she couldn’t leave just yet. There was too much going on today of all days for her to just slip out of the building unnoticed. Especially with their Boss in town for reasons no one knew. They were nowhere near the end of their quarter, but everyone was on their toes just in case. But as far as Charlotte was concerned, she and Becky killed their trip to California. Being a corporate lawyer wasn’t easy but they were damn good at their jobs, if anything they deserved raises. 

But if Charlotte was being completely honest with herself, she was nervous as hell about game night with Sasha’s friends later this evening. 

Charlotte managed to get the cliff notes about all of them from Sasha and Charlotte only had to seriously worry about  _ all  _ of them giving her the third degree. 

To pass the time and steady her nerves, Charlotte pulled out her personal laptop from her briefcase and she was tasking herself with clearing out her files and making more space on her laptop, starting with her emails. Of course at the top of that email list was Charlotte’s cancellation invoice from Vault 9 confirming that she was terminating her lease and that she still had thirty days left. 

“Hmm,” Charlotte saved it for later, and continued to move down the list and for a while it was all she was doing mindlessly until she came across a familiar name and she was smiling as she clicked on it. “Oh how cute.”

It was Sasha’s application to her, nearly 6 months ago but it felt like forever for Charlotte. She carefully combed through all of Sasha’s curious likes and dislikes with a knowing eye because Charlotte could now confirm all of Sasha’s likes and dislikes by now. Some things on the list remained the same, but a few of those dislikes were moved to likes Charlotte noted with a self satisfied smirk. 

Charlotte continued to scroll down and spotted Sasha’s driver license at the bottom and she chuckled at the nerdy photo of Sasha in her glasses. Charlotte hit the backspace button but something caught her eye and she quickly went back, a little startled. 

“What the fuck…” Charlotte zoomed in on Sasha’s license and she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing things correctly, “Sasha M. Banks-McMahon. Wait…” Charlotte scrolled back up to Sasha’s application and saw that Sasha only listed ‘Banks’ as her last name. 

Charlotte went back down to her license and stared at the frame so hard she nearly developed laser eyes before she picked up her phone to text Becky who was just a few doors down from her own office. 

_ Hey how common is the name McMahon??? _

Becky’s response was damn near immediate,  _ eh. Google exists ya know... _

Charlotte rolled her eyes,  _ Becky! Be serious! _

There was a long pause and Charlotte groaned at how slow Becky was being. Granted she could’ve just googled it herself but she needed a human response not some statistical answer that would get her absolutely nowhere. Charlotte looked at the photo on her screen before wondering how the hell she missed that particular detail before.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and Charlotte quickly opened the message.

_ Pretty common but not really...it's Irish. Why? _

“What the hell kind of answer is that?” Charlotte asked out loud as she sent Becky a ‘just curious’ text followed with a;  _ how many kids does our boss have? _

_ Idk none I think, lonely bitches be da richest am I right?! _

Charlotte had no idea what to make of that and she left Becky on read and combed her fingers through her hair, trying to settle her nerves. McMahon was totally a common name, it had to be right? Right. Totally. Besides Charlotte has met their boss several times and not once was there a mention of kids of any kind, hell there weren’t any family photos in their office either.

Total coincidence. Charlotte was sure of it...so why was her stomach still in knots? 

“Damn.”

* * *

Charlotte was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t heard her loudmouth best friend coming down the hallway until Becky was practically kicking open her door and slamming it shut before locking it. She just about nearly gave Charlotte a heart attack and Becky earned herself a glare for her dramatic entrance but of course the Irishwoman was either oblivious to it or she just didn’t give a damn. 

Charlotte could never really tell even after all these years of knowing the woman.

“Alright, I’m here, now wanna tell me what the hell ya you’re investigatin’ down here?”

Charlotte blinked owlishly, “I’m doing what? No, I was just asking a question and I don’t appreciate you barging into my office like that!”

Becky paused a moment, raising an eyebrow at Charlotte before she slowly eased herself into one of the office chairs in front of her friends desk and shrugged, “Are ya gonna tell me or do I have to annoy it out of ya?” 

Charlotte glared at Becky but it lacked any real fire behind it. Charlotte leaned back in her chair, contemplating if she really wanted to tell Becky this or not but she trusted Becky despite the other woman being part bonehead. Charlotte turned her laptop around without saying a word and showed Becky Sasha’s driver license.

Becky leaned forward and studied it far longer than Charlotte was comfortable with and the blonde quickly shut it. But the silence between them stretched beyond what she was comfortable with and Charlotte’s nerves got the better of her. “Well?”

Becky raised an eyebrow, “You’re fallin’ for a twenty four year old? Cougar cougar,  _ rawr _ .”

If Charlotte had anything to throw. It would’ve been thrown. “Becky, seriously? Can you be serious for one second, just one!”

“Okay.” Becky frowned then she immediately smiled, “One second. Done.”

“You know what—”

“Okay okay!” Becky chuckled holding up her hands, “What’s wrong with ya, Charlotte?”

“Are you kidding me? Are you blind? Did you not see Sasha’s last name?”

“McMahon,” Becky shrugged as she popped in a hard candy, “I mean it’s a name, Charlotte.”

“A name that’s very similar to the president of this company. Same spelling, same pronunciation. There could be a relation there.”

“So?”

“So?!”

“Yeah, so? Let’s be honest here, even if Sasha was related to the dragon upstairs...it won’t take back all the shit ya did with her.”

Charlotte shifted in her seat, her blush spreading further down beneath the collar of her button up, “I know that but…”

“But what then?” Becky pressed, leaning forward until her elbows were resting on Charlotte’s desk, “After all that shit ya threw at me about bein’ serious about this woman and ya gonna fuck off because she  _ might  _ be related to our boss?”

“No!” Charlotte snapped, then immediately lowered her voice, “No that’s not it, but it does change things. Do you know what it would look like if it got out that I was dating my boss’s daughter? Or niece or whatever.”

Becky made a noise of disagreement, “Or maybe ya just blowing’ this outta proportion and freakin’ out over nothin’. You and Sasha never talked about ya families?”

“We do, all the time, but she only talks about her brothers but never her mom and dad. I try not to press but I think now maybe I should.”

“Either way it goes, it’s no one else’s business but yours.” Becky pointed out as she popped in another candy, “Will ya feelings change if it turns out to be true?”

“No, of course not and stop implying that!”

“Well then stop actin’ like it.” Becky shot back as she rose from her chair and walked towards the door, “Now if ya will excuse me...there’s a nice two hour nap callin’ to me. Good luck, King Charles.”

Becky was out the door before the pen Charlotte threw at her could actually hit her. But Charlotte wasn’t really trying to hit Becky, not a hundred percent. But her best friend was right, she was jumping to conclusions and already thinking the worst and ignoring the good thing she’s got in front of her. Would it really matter in the end? It wasn’t going to change anything about how she felt about Sasha and what they have.

Would Charlotte think twice if she’d known beforehand? Yes, but she was in too deep now to back out. She couldn’t back out, not for the sake of keeping her job—but for the sake of not only her own heart but Sasha’s as well. Charlotte was in a bad situation professionally, she was quite aware of this, but she wouldn’t think about that until she was a hundred percent sure. 

“Worst case scenario, I’ll have to find another job.”

* * *

** _Later that afternoon…_ **

Sasha had just stepped out of her building when Charlotte’s all black Range Rover pulled up to the front of her building. Sasha wasted no time and jumped in, but before she could even say anything, Charlotte was halfway across the console and pulled her in for a kiss that quickly turned from a few pecks into something deeper, nearly enough to fog up Charlotte’s dark tinted windows.

Charlotte pulled back when they needed air and rested her forehead against Sasha’s, “Hi.”

“Hi?” Sasha laughed breathlessly, “You almost made me cancel tonight and take you upstairs all night.”

Charlotte snorted as she sat back in her seat and put her seatbelt back on, “I have a bag in the back, I can always spend the night if you’re offering?”

Sasha gave Charlotte a sly look, but she didn’t say anything and Charlotte just smirked as she pulled into Boston traffic.

~~

“So, how was your day at work?”

“Pretty uneventful, didn’t really do a lot. You?”

Sasha threw a bag of chips she knew Sonya and Bayley loved to fight over, purposely only getting one, “Same, but…”

Charlotte looked down at Sasha when her pause went on for too long, “But?”

“I don’t know, I guess...my day has been a little weird.”

“A good weird, right? Roman sent you everything you needed, didn’t he?”

“He did, but something else happened. My mom came and visited me today, out of the blue.”

“Oh.” If Sasha noticed how tense her girlfriend became she didn’t say anything but she definitely gave Charlotte a curious look that went ignored, “How’d that go?”

“Awkward. Then it turned into a total tear fest. I mean, I haven’t spoken to my mom in two years since she kicked me out,” Sasha said softly, so softly Charlotte almost missed it but before she could inquire, Sasha smiled up at her, though it didn’t reach her eyes, “Does it make me a bad person that part of me knows that I could’ve gone another two years without seeing her? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was really good seeing her but...for years I had to put up with her  _ everything. _ ”

Charlotte licked her lips thoughtfully, “Honestly? No, I don’t think that it makes you a bad person, it makes you human, Sasha. There are people in your life that will more than likely always mean well, or at least that’s what we’d like to believe, but in reality it’s not always the case. It can be friends, lovers...family. Unhealthy relationships can come from anywhere. Some can be fixed, some can’t. Do you think you can fix yours with your mom?”

Sasha hummed quietly and shrugged softly, “I think so, as long as I put up boundaries with her. My mom is...she’s very used to getting her way all the time, it’s a natural thing with her, you know?”

Charlotte smirked, nodding, “I know all too well, Ric is the same way. But listen, baby, tonight is supposed to be a good night, so let’s just get these snacks and you can give me another run down on your friends and which one of them cheats the most.”

* * *

_ Knock knock knock… _

Gizmo jumped up with his tail wagging and Charlotte swallowed thickly as she checked her watch,  _ damn whoever this was is early.  _ Sasha was still showering and Charlotte had just finished setting up the games on the table, and Charlotte was surprised to find a deck of ‘Would You Rather’ among the treasure of games Sasha owned.

Charlotte quickly went to the door with a very eager pit bull following behind her. Charlotte smoothed out her shirt before pulling open the door revealing a beautiful blonde woman and a tattooed guy standing behind her. They both seemed surprised to see Charlotte and they began to immediately take her in, and they weren’t subtle about it. 

Charlotte sent a silent prayer that Sasha was so detailed when describing her friends, and she smiled at them warmly as she stepped aside to let them in, “You guys must be Mandy and Randy?”

“And you’re Charlotte,” Randy said, surprisingly—aa Charlotte was expecting something from Mandy since Sasha said she was like the mother hen of their group. “Sasha hasn’t told us too much about you other than you make her really happy.”

“Oh my god, go away,”Mandy elbowed her boyfriend , rolling her eyes as she held out her hand to Charlotte, “Excuse him, he’s an ass.”

Charlotte shook Mandy’s hand, appreciating the firm grip, “It’s fine, I’m pleased that Sasha has such a close knit group of friends that love and protect her.”

“I hope that we can say the same for you?”

Charlotte smiled, “Yes.”

“Good, and for the record...Sasha told us everything.”

Charlotte froze for a split second before she remembered Sasha’s warning about how sneaky her friends could be about getting information. And while Charlotte wasn’t ashamed about her lifestyle, she wasn’t the type to scream it from the rooftops and she knew that was the same for Sasha as well. 

“Cool.”

Charlotte and Mandy stared at each other, both of them smiling but neither of them backed down and Randy was sitting on the sofa petting Sasha’s pit bull and watching the whole thing unfold with a cold beer in his hand. 

Mandy chuckled and finally blinked, “I already like you, Charlotte.”

“Good, because I really like her too.” Charlotte jumped slightly when she felt a small on her lower back as Sasha appeared out of nowhere and Charlotte immediately wrapped her arm around Sasha’s shoulders, not minding her damp hair wetting her work shirt. “Hi.”

Charlotte kissed Sasha and it was in that moment that she knew whatever life had to throw at them, they’d be alright. 

_ Knock knock knock! _

“Here we go,” Charlotte moved around Mandy and Sasha and Gizmo was immediately by her side. Charlotte had no idea what to make of the pit bull following her around like this but she liked it. 

Charlotte opened the door and she was met with two bickering brunettes who immediately stopped to look her up and down. 

“You’re shorter than I thought.”

“I know martial arts, blondie.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Thank you for the kudos and love. Will probably have some smut in the next chapter and a much needed talk with our two leading ladies 😅
> 
> Sith aka Keeper of “Public Property”😂👌🏾


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Sasha's friends called it a night with the games, after accusing Charlotte several times of cheating (she'd neither confirm or deny the accusations thrown her way). The night turned out far better than Charlotte anticipated given how the night started off so awkwardly after Sonya and Bayley arrived. Charlotte had such a good time, she managed to forget about Sasha's last name and who she could possibly be related to—even if it turned out to be true, Charlotte didn't care...they'd work through it, it didn't matter before and it shouldn't matter now. They'd still need to talk about it just to clear the air but not tonight.

Charlotte was straightening up Sasha's living room, not that there was much of a mess anyway, just a few stray pillows here and there that had been thrown. Her friends were nice enough to help with the few dishes that were used and everyone had left together, it was nice. Gizmo was settling comfortably on the sofa on his back with Clifford The Big Red Dog playing in the background, and Charlotte was wise enough not to comment on Sasha always putting it on dog channels for their fur babies.

Charlotte had just put away a bag of chips when Sasha came out of her bedroom wearing her cheetah print bonnet that Charlotte has gotten used to seeing a few months ago, a t-shirt that was too big on her, Charlotte vaguely recognized that shirt as her own, and...well, that was all Sasha had on. And Charlotte's mind was quickly going through the dates of her mental calendar of the last time she and Sasha were intimate.

Charlotte leaned on the wall by the kitchen, watching as Sasha moved around her living room to put the games back in their rightful places on her bookshelf, bending and reaching—and Charlotte wondered if Sasha could feel her heated gaze on her. But of course she could, she always did. The Queen stirred deep in the recesses of Charlotte's mind, quiet but never dormant. It was a shame that they weren't at her apartment...Charlotte would have loved to take Sasha into her locked room for a few hours. And Charlotte was positive that Sasha wouldn't have minded that idea just one bit.  _ Hmm, maybe we could— _

“Hey, you okay?”

“Uh? Yeah, yes. I'm fine.” Charlotte blinked, unaware that she'd been so far into her own head that she didn't see or hear Sasha approaching her and was now standing less than ten feet away. Sasha smiled softly at her, giving Charlotte a look that she could quite decipher at the moment.

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

Charlotte reached out and pulled Sasha closer, humming softly when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, “I did, despite being accused of cheating on more than one occasion...but I think I passed, right?”

“Honestly? Yeah, you passed. They warmed up to you pretty quickly. Which usually  _ never _ happens.”

“Guess this makes me special then, huh?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. That's still up for debate sometimes.” Sasha shrugged nonchalantly and Charlotte finally recognized the look that Sasha has been giving her all damn night. It was a look that she hasn't seen in too long followed with Sasha's bratty mood. Brattier than usual for her, if Charlotte was being honest about it—because she knew that Sasha will never stop being a brat, it was just who she was. Thinking about all of that, Charlotte had an interesting idea of how her and Sasha's evening could turn out favorably for them both if she played her cards right.

“You know, you've been getting real sassy lately, kitten. Not sure how much I like this side of you,” Charlotte teased, raising the front of Sasha's shirt gently, the back of her knuckles only just grazing warm flesh. “I thought we corrected this, hmm?”

“Yeah, but I remember you telling me how much you enjoyed this 'smart mouth' of mine,” Sasha laughs softly, not missing the utilization of her special nickname from Charlotte, “Don't you?”

“I like your mouth when it's doing something else.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like...you saying 'Yes, my Queen' when I tell you to be waiting for me in your bed, naked while I finish shutting down your apartment.” Sasha opened her mouth to reply but Charlotte quickly held up a finger, “Don't test me tonight, kitten.”

“Yes.”

“Yes  _ what?” _

Sasha rolled her eyes slightly, and Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “Yes, my Queen.”

Charlotte pulled Sasha into a kiss, gentle at first until Sasha parted her lips and Charlotte pressed firmer against her girlfriend, her tongue slipped passed Sasha's lips as she took complete control of their kiss. Sasha fell into submission immediately but Charlotte knew that this was just the beginning because it's been too long since they've played like this.

“Wait for me in your bed, kitten and be ready for me.”

Sasha sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip and given that she was so close to Charlotte, the older woman felt the shiver running through her body, “Yes, my Queen.”

Charlotte couldn't resist giving Sasha's ass another firm squeeze before she let Sasha go and took a step back, eyes tracking her until Sasha was out of sight. Charlotte cleared her throat and glanced at Gizmo, “I think I love your mama, pup.”

* * *

It was a few more minutes before Sasha heard Charlotte coming down the hallway towards her room and she was mildly surprised that Gizmo wasn't following closely behind her. Sasha watched as Charlotte closed her bedroom door behind her gently and slowly came to a stop at the foot of her bed, her blue eyes gazing upon Sasha's bare flesh hungrily. As if she's never seen her in this state of undress before.

The heated look Charlotte was giving her made the goosebumps rise on Sasha's skin and she felt her body clenching at nothing but heavy anticipation and Charlotte noticed if her shifting gaze were any sort of indicator.

Charlotte placed her hands on her hips, still drinking Sasha in with her eyes...itching to just jump into bed, right on her girlfriend and do the most unholy things she could think of. Anyone who could ever be lucky enough to be in her place would—but Charlotte had more patience than most, she was willing to take her time. To savor this moment.

Slowly, Charlotte reached out with her left hand and ran it over the top of Sasha's toes, her finger nails tracing the slight vein on the top of Sasha's foot until she was wrapping long fingers around a slender ankle. All the while, Charlotte never looked away from Sasha—and she wasn't allowing Sasha to look away from her. Charlotte swore she fell for those brown eyes the moment they met—more sure now than ever.

“What is your safe word, kitten.”

Sasha swallowed the log in the throat slowly, trying to calm her excited little heart, “Brouhaha.”

Charlotte exhaled softly, smiling faintly, “And if your mouth is otherwise  _ occupied... _ what do you do when you need me to slow down, baby?” Charlotte watched approvingly as Sasha quietly shook her head twice, “And when I need to stop?” Charlotte nodded when Sasha made a fist three times with both of her hands. “Good girl...tonight we'll be adding the light system, you remember that don't you?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Charlotte's grip on Sasha's ankle tightened slightly as she moved it further out, spreading Sasha a little more for her viewing pleasure, “Tell me.”

Sasha inhaled sharply, though it was nearly so quiet Charlotte nearly missed it. It's been so long since Sasha's been this vulnerable with Charlotte—she's been waiting for this moment and it was like their first time all over again but at the same time it wasn't, it was different. There was something else between them now besides leather and cuffs...there was—

“Kitten.”

“Uh,” Sasha cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening further than they already were, “Green f-for good, yellow for slow down...red for stop.”

Charlotte nodded her approval and released Sasha's ankle, stepping away from the bed as she began to unbutton her shirt, “Don't move, kitten. I'll be right back.”

Sasha didn't move a muscle but her eyes were ever active, watching as Charlotte went to her walk-in closet—more focused on that strong exposed back than what her girlfriend was doing in her closet. Charlotte had an overnight bag stashed here for a while but Sasha never thought too much of it until Charlotte reemerged from her closet a few moments later, shirtless, pants unbuttoned and she was holding a riding crop in her hand...and a gag in the other.

Sasha gasped softly, unable to tear her eyes away. Charlotte smirked and held up the red gag, “I don't think your neighbors will appreciate the noises you're gonna be making tonight, kitten. In my playroom, you may make all the noise you want...but tonight, we're playing it safe. Color?”

“Green, my Queen.”

Charlotte smirked, Sasha didn't know it yet...but they were both in for a very long and exhausting night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. This scene may or may not continue into the next chapter, even if it doesn't...this won't be the last of the Queen anyway. I'm lazy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be heavy-ish. Idk if that's anyone's thing, just a warning. I'm literally just...over here writing random stuff. It's not all fluff...obviously. Charlotte and Sasha fandom deserve all the fics.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
